Set Me Free
by violetvolpe
Summary: What would happen if Lucy was Acnologia's dragon slayer and didn't know it? If everyone was hunting her down because of her magic? Sting and Rouge were childhood friends and she joined Sabertooth? What WOULD happen?
1. Epilogue

~_Epilogue.~_

_* Lucy's point of view* _

''Daddy, where are you? Daddy Daddy! Shesh dad where are you when I need you the most.

"Everyone run, hime-sama is in a bad mood."replied my maid

"Hahaha. You're so funny Misaki, remind me to put it on your resume." I replied sarcastically

"Gomen gomen, I couldn't stop myself, you're so cute when you get angry, Lucy."

"It's not funny. He promised he'd let me out on my 13th birthday, and he still isn't here. DAD!"

*Some where else in the Heartfilia Mansion*

"So everything is going according to plan"

"Hai Acnologia-sama. Everything is smoothly, all we is you sigantu..."

"Here you are daddy" I say venomously sweet.

"I suppose you all know my princess, Lucy." *Glares* *sweat drops*

" Of course how can anyone forget a beauty like her". Says some unknown guy *smirk*

" Are you implying something Lucas"

"No I just.. It's weird a girl, a beautiful girl, is here accompanying her father, instead of being out with her boyfriend"

"Lucas shut up before you get in too much trouble, at this rate he'll get killed by Acnologia-dono"

"What do you mean" Questions daddy.

"I mean I can be that guy your _princess _needs so much" *Punch*

"Anybody that even dares to look at _MY _princess is as good as dead understood?"

O-of co-ourse Acnologia-sama".

*smirk* "Good"

" Thanks daddy. Well i'll take my leave. Bye daddy... and _people._"*glare*

*Time Skip*

"Why not? You promised dad, you PROMISED!"

" You know how dangerous the world can be to little girls like you."

" Dad I'm 13 stop treating me like a"

" And while you live here you'll obey my rules"

'How dare he cut me off' "Fine, do as you want but I'll leave want it or not."

"Lucy'...'Lucy get back here I'm not done with you."

" I am." ' I can't believe him he promised no matter what I will get out of here. He'll regret it.'

* Time Skip~20 min later~Unknown forest *

'Why the hell did i pack so much for now I'm out of breath. * rustles rustles * wh-who's there, show yourself. • ROARRRRR• ' A- a vul-vulcan. I did what any normal girl would do' " IaaAaaaaaaa" * sobs* ' Somebody help me... WHAT THE HELL am i thinking i'll prove to Acnologia that i can do it' "Fleur de vois" I scream out. 'Lucky i hit it right in the face and send him flying when more come out. Aren't i lucky or what?' Please note the sarcasm.

"Shadow dragon punch, Holy Nova"

"Thanks…um who are you?"

"White dragon slayer Sting Eucliffe" says the blonde one.

"Shadow dragon slayer Rogue Cheney" answers raven boy. "And you are, blondie?" "Who the hell you calling blondie you're blond to you dumbass" "Oh kitty has claws" "Shut it emo boy" " Ha she called you emo boy. Anyways who are you?" asks Sting with a serious face one 'he actually looks cute, what the fuck am I'm thinking?' " I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I mutter barely higher than a whisper. " The Heartfilia?" Sting asks "What about it?" I spat out "You shouldn't be out this late 'so?' We're taking you back to you castle princess"says Rogue. "Fuck no!, I'm not going back there." *looks at each other* "Fine we'll just drag you" they say at the same time. "WHAT?" "Let's go."

*Back at the mansion (rewind)*

"Lucy-sama your father calls you. Lucy-sama *gasps* Master Lucy-sama has escaped "WHAT?" "I-She's nowhere to be found" " I don't care how but find her NOW" "H-hai"

_* Time skip* Rogue's p.o.v_

"Let go of me" " Can't you stay quiet blondie" " Shut up you're blond too Stingy bee" " Fuck y-" " WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT Up" I say 'Damn I can't even hear myself think' "Why are you doing this" "Because we can't let a girl like travel in the middle of the night alone" I answer her. "But" "it'll be easier for everybody if you just cooperate " says Sting "Fine" "Finally, I can breath again" 'she glares at me. If looks could kills'

*At the mansion*

"Lucy-sama, what were you thinking, you father is furious i'm amazed he hasn't tear the town apart" says her...nanny?

"Whatever, i'm going to my room" responds Lucy

"Thank you, Thank you both so much Master is going to be so happy to hear the news."

"Where is he anyways?'' as expected of my idiotic partner Sting.

"I'll take you to him right now, i'm sure he'll want to thank you both in person."

"Really there's no need." i say.

"Nonsense"

"Master may I present to you Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, the rescued your daughter and brought her back, she's in her room right now."

"Thank you, , you may leave" 'Whoa i've heard a lot about the head of Heartfilia corps. But this wasn't one of them, the guy looked ready to kill' "So you're the ones that rescued my daughter, i'm very grateful, but as you can see she wants nothing to do with me." I can't stop myself for asking "why is that, sir" " Hmmp today is her 13th birthday and she tricked me into promising letting her out." 'I don't understand a thing, doesn't he let her out or something' "Then why don't let her? I don't see the problem in letting her out for a few hours." Of course Sting doesn't see who we're dealing with, but who am I to talk. I'm curios too.' *Smirk* "That's where you come in."

'_What have i gotten myself into'_

*Normal p.o.v*

'"Since she wants to leave i'll let her, and you too will take care of her"

"Why the hell would we do that for" yells sting

"Because if you don't *transforms to dragon form*(1) I'll personally rip you apart limb by limb." He growls at them while baring his razor sharp teeth.

" H-how?" stutters Sting, barely louder than a whisper "Impossible, dragons went extinct years ago" "Didn't you wonder why my name is ACNOLOGIA(A/N true why would anyone call their kid that if he's killing people), why the magic consul hasn't found me. You really are petty humans. Now you'll do as I say or die right now." "Why would we be scared of you we killed our dragons" says the cocky one. "Ah, yes the twins* smirk* Weslogia and Skyadrum were always weak, but their blood makes you stronger, and even so you wouldn't last a second. Last chance". "Should we, Rouge" "We can't leave Frosh and Lector alone" "Well do it" they say at the same time.

*Acnologia's p.o.v*

" Ms. Rose, call Lucy for me."

"Of course Acnologia-dono" "Lucy-sama your father is calling you please come out" "Why should I,to have him scream at me more? No thanks." "Because he is your father, 'I hear(2)

that maid of hers say, maybe I should give her a raise', because he can have us both hanged",'or not'. "Fine but i'm doing this because you if I don't you'll never let me hear the end of it" "Thank you Lucy-sama" "whatevs" *giggles*enters*

"What does my oh so honorable father desire from such an _ungrateful brat _like me" 'You could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her mouth. Ah i've taught her well'. "With that attitude you won't hear the good news". "What news? Oh I know you finally decided who you'll marry me to." "Burn" 'I heard the silent one muttered . I glare at him'. "No but I guess you aren't as interested of leaving as I thought …" "LEAVING?" She yells happily . "Are you serious daddy. OMG,I love you, you're the best dad ever". 'She practically tackles me to the ground' "On one condition you'll always be with those two *points at twins* they'll be your partners to keep you out of trouble" "Ehhh, but daddy I can take care of myself, I don't need these 2" *pouts* "Better be happy you meet them or you'd still be stuck here. I'll have Misaki pack up your things." "Thanks you 2 i guess, maybe we can even be friends" says my princess. *smiles*

_*Sting's p.o.v*_

"Maybe we can be friends". 'Humph how bad could it be, she can be sweet when she wants. "Yosh let's go to bed, we have a train to catch tomorrow morning." "Hai, Stingy Bee." "Why you-" 'I can't finish my sentence because suddenly she's there kissing my cheek. But just as quick she's gone and is kissing Rouge's cheek too'. "Arigatou, and good night." Lucy said softly. 'I turn around to look over to Rouge.I swear we put a tomato to shame.'

_*Acnologia's p.o.v*_

"Before you leave there's something I should do" "What is it dad" "I- can i have a hug?" "Of course dad" "Gomene princess but this is for your own 'll have to forget everything about this place." "Why would you erase our memories it'll nullify the promise."says raven boy " He's right we won't remember a thing"says the blond

one. "I'll erase all of your memories about this but you'll still remember the promise." 'I grab her neck and a spell appears to seal off her powers. She screams, I can't control my tears any more, all of a sudden she stops moving.' " please show them to their rooms." "Of course Acnologia-dono. "Please follow me, masters." "Remember never speak of this to her"

'_They better not mess this up for her' _

_~ End of Chapter~._

_(1) In this story dragons will have human form (2) He's a DRAGON of course he'll have even better hearing. Deal with it._

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE bear with me. Trying update every Friday I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashiro does. Please Rate and Review. **_**~volpe-chan~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_~Chapter 1~ •How it all started•_

Next morning Lucy's p.o.v

"Where am I?" "You finally woke up,Lucy" says a blonde. " Umm do I know you?" "You hurt my feelings blondie" "how many times do I have to tell tu STOP CALLING ME BLONDIE! Baka Stingy bee" " Ohh I thought I heard screaming and you remembered." " Why wouldn't I remember, Rouge?" "You hit your head last night when we found you"

*flashback*

'I'm running through the woods to get away from something when 2 guys come out of nowhere and save me. Who are you? "Where here to help you." Says the raven boy " Aren't you running from something?" Says the blond one " I-I don't remember anything." I reply "So want to come with us? You won't have to run anymore. By the way name's Sting Eucliffe and this is Rouge Cheney." "Ok I'll come with you." " WATCH OUT!"Rouge yells out. "Uhh...what?' "After that everything goes black.* Flashback ends*

"After that I think I got hit by a flying tree?" " At least you remember most of it." Says Rouge."Uhh?" "Don't worry I'll tell you the rest in the train." "Train?" "Just get ready" "ok"

~ Time Skip~ Train Station

"Would you hurry up already I want to go already." " Relax blondie we're just going to a train not the beach" replies Sting. "Whatevs, I just want to go" " Of course hime-sama. Anything else?"replies that cocky blond. " Yeah, where are we going" " Tsuinmūn shima" answers Rouge *tilts face anime style* "Huh?" " Also known as twin moon blondie" "Stop calling me blondie your blond to. Idiot" " I heard you" " Who cares" " Don't start again, you're giving me a headache" "Gomene Rouge nii-san" *blush* 'Did Rouge just blush no it can't be, its just my imagination." "Anyway lets get going _'Rouge nii-san_'" 'Cant Sting keep quiet for 5 min?' " Shesh jealous much" "Lets go train is here Baka nii-sans" *drags*

~ Time Skip~

"Hahahahahahaha, the Great Sting Eucliffe with motion sickness this is just too much pwuaahahaha" " I-I'll g-get you" "In your dreams. Here Rouge put your head in my lap maybe it'll help." "Arigato Lucy" " No fair how come he can do it?" "Maybe because he isn't a PERVERT LIKE YOU!" "I'm not a pervert" "Weren't you supposed to have motion sickness *barfs*sigh* just lay your head I don't want to be barfed at." "It's,it's so soft" *blush* " Pervert Stingy bee" ' how can he say things like that its so embarrassing. But still they're too I wonder how does their hair feels?...OMG Sting's hair is spiky but it's so soft and Rouge's hair is like silk." * smiles* "If you keep smiling to yourself people going to think you crazy" " It feels so good. Don't stop blondie" " U-urusai" "hehe hime-sama gets flustered so easily."replies rouge *sniffs* "I knew you hated me." "We dont hate its just" "Your face when we tease you are so funny." "If you want to live, Rouge i suggest you go back to sleep" "H-hai hime-sama" * clears throat* "Anyways you never told me the rest of the rest of the story" "Oh that well after you fainted me and Sting kicked some vulcan ass before running.." "Running?!" *glares*giggles* "Are you telling the story or me?" "Sorry"

"Anyway , we had to run away because you were bleeding and we didn't want to attract any more monsters. Besides how can we leave you like that after our promise" "Thank you" Just when i was going to kiss his cheek he turns around and our lips meet. We stay like that just staring at each others eyes when we hear Sting's moans(of pain)

"So-sorry" N-no it's my fault Rouge i should have asked first" i turn around quickly so he won't see my face, i can still feel my face getting hot. Neither says a word after that.'what have i done'

~Time Skip~Tsuinmūn shima Sting's p.o.v

"We're finally here" says Rouge "Yup now lets train" i Reply "What we're here to train?" Whines Lucy "We told you this wasn't no trip to the beach, Lucy, we're here to improve our magic so we can join Fiore's strongest guild Sabertooth.

.

.

.

"Whoa, that's the longest sentence i've heard from you, Rouge-nii. You should speak more often your voice is pretty." "Will you two stop flirting, we're here to train not have you two not have make-out sessions." *blush* "Urusai, baka stingy bee" "Like you wouldn't want to be in my position,Sting"Rouge whispers in my ear. "You damn bastard" Luckily Lucy didn't hears us "Oi blondie let's start"i say to her. "Stop calling me blondie, baka Stingy bee" "Earn it, BRAT" "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BRAT!"she says threateningly "Calm down Lucy ok, let's start with increasinging our magic." "I owe you my life Rouge" i say while crying out waterfalls "tsk" as expected from him.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad' _

.

"WHO AM I KIDDING THIS IS HELL" "Will you stop screaming we're right here sting" replies my partner. " Besides we're just beginning" 'Damn she devil if she wasn't so cute' "Besides you're the one who suggested to train with her spirits." "Your against me too Rouge? Besides I didn't know a goat could hit so hard, and why is _her_ training easier no fair." " One, I don't have as much magic as you even if I can learn other magic(1). Two, you ARE training hand to hand genius." _The she devil replies_ *punch* "You should pay attention in a fight" say goat guy. "Ha you got scolded by Capricorn" "Lucy" Hai hai Loke" " Idiots" " I'M NOT AN IDIOT ROUGE" we both reply at the same time *glares* " whatever helps you both sleep at night"

*Rouges p.o.v*

"Your such a meanie Rouge-nii, you didn't stop teasing me once" *pouts* "I swear that face is going to be the end of me one day" "Ha a girl got you under her control"says Sting "idiot" i mutter. *pulls on sleeve* "Sting-nii, Sting-nii can you give a piggy ride back" Lucy says in the cutest voice ever. Poor Sting is lovestruck. Sucker. " Uhhh" "please" Who can resist those puppy eyes "Of course anything for you princess" *enters chibi mode* "YAY, arigatou Sting-nii. Lets go" "Yosh" 'idiot'

~Time Skip~ Back at the cabin

"Ne ne Sting" "Yeah, whats up Lucy" "Remember how you said rouge is my lapdog" "Yeah what about it?"

.

.

.

"Ah dammit i feel for it" I just can't help myself "Sucker" "Get back here you brat" Screams out Sting "you'll never catch me" '_This is gonna be one long year.'_

* * *

**My second chapter and i still can't believe it. thanx for all the (re)views. *bows***

**ROUGE: Believe it.**

**ME: * falls of chair*Da Fuck how the hell you got here.**

**STING: We've always been here baka.**

**ME: *flinch* Gomene.**

**LUCY: Anyways R&R****~volpe-chan~**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm sorry for the lateness, but i dedicate this chapter to an old family friend who passed away yesterday. Thank You.**

~Time Skip~ 1 year after Lucy's p.o.v

It is been a year since i meet the boys, one year of happiness. The boys taught me Light dragon slaying and Shadow dragon slaying magic, and my celestial magic has increased a lot too. I can even beat Sting.*giggles* now its time to go back to the mainland so we can join the Fiore's strongest guild Sabertooth.

* Actual Time*

"I don't wanna go back, I haven't even been to the beach *pouts* and it's gonna have a lot of people" I whine. "Don't you wanna show off your powers in front other people aside from Rogue and me?" questions Sting. "Or make new friends? Asks Rogue. "My world's big enough with just you two." *blush* "And you ask why we tease you." Replies Sting 'huh?' "If you don't want us to tease don't give us reasons to." 'Uhhh' "Look boat's here.*drags* Lets go blondie"(1) "No don't wanna" "If you cooperate I'd be so much easier princess"(2) "Nooooooo"

~Time Skip~ Mainland(1)

Sting gets on his knees kissing the ground, literally. "Im never getting on a boat ever again" "_Righttt_" Rogue and I reply at the same time. He always says the same thing about every transportation, but keeps riding them anyways. "Can we go now? I'm tired and want candy and maybe a *yawn* nap." "No first we go to Sabertooth." says, no demands Rogue. "But" "Later Blondie" "Yes, brothers" I say in a sad tone, but they've done so much why not give in this time?

~Sabertooth~

*knocks door down* "We're here to join Sabertooth" say the twins. "What makes you think you're worthy of joining our guild" says an ugly teen 'who the hell does she think she is?!' "Because we're dragon slayers" says Sting "What kind?"

"Light *points to Sting* and Shadow Slayers, we also killed our dragons, 'Why do I feel a pang of guilt, well whatever.' Miss…" responds Rogue. "Minerva, I'm the master's daughter, and you two are perfect. You're in. Father come meet our new members, their dragon slayers." "Name's Sting Eucliffe and this is my partner Rogue Cheney." Rogue merely nods. "And who are you?" the master asks me '_shit we forgot about Lucy, she's gonna be pissed.' _ "My name's Lucy and I am a celestial mage." I reply. He does the unexpected he screams at me. "What is trash like you doing stepping foot here?" 'He didn't' "Who the hell you calling trash old man? You better get off that high horse before I kick you off myself." He keeps on exploding. "How dare you speak to me like that?" "NO, how do _**you **_dare? You have no right to insult me ifyou don't even know me." "Minerva take out this trash out of my guild." Sting and Rogue tried to move (keyword tried) "Don't you dare move I can handle this myself" I say only loud enough only for their ears. "What scared what this trash might do to you? I thought Sabertooth master-" *slap* he slapped me hard enough you could still hear it. "Lucy" both my slayers cry out. "Don't you dare look down on me" I'm still holding my cheek when I say "Did you just slap me? Just how badly do you wanna die?" "Hmph you couldn't hold a candle to me." "Wanna see" so I throw a side kick but he catches it and slams me into the floor. Hard. I gasp, not out of pain but because I was surprised, but who ever said I go down so easily. I stand back up only to crash back down. 'D fuck' "Such a weakling can't even stand" says that bitch Minerva. When I look down I see my right heel is broken. "OH NO HELL NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD BROKE MY HEEL!" "Now he's in for it" I hear Rouge say. "Nice knowing you Master." Counters Sting

"What?" "Light dragon punch!" 'Heh straight through the wall. "That's for insulting me." I use my shadows to go outside to where he is. "And this is for my heel" I say as I kick him in the gut making blackout. Just when I was going for another hit "STOP"

How to survive LH:

Tip one: **DO NOT **mess with the heels.

_~ Chapter end~_

(1) When someone says blondie is Sting talking to her, unless otherwise said.

(2) Same as Sting but Rouge calls her princess.

* * *

**ME: Hoped you liked the cliffy**

**LUCY: What the hell I was just about to kill the guy**

**ROUGE: Which is why she stopped you**

**LUCY: …**

**STING: Ha for once she's out of words**

**LUCY: Lucy Kick**

**STING: *disappears into the sky* (think team rocket)**

**ROUGE: Anyways please R&R ~volpe-chan~**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 •Joining Sabertooth•

"_Just when i was going for another hit. 'STOP'_

*Sting's p.o.v*

"Stop, Here Luce have some candy." I say, 'no point _in killing the master_'. "YAY, candy." *chibi mode* she says while throwing herself at me. "Twank you Sting-kun". "Rouge go check on master" "On it" he replies. "How, how is that possible master got beaten by…a kid" says a guy with green hair "This has been stored into my memory" says a blond one. "YO voodoo guy I ain't no kid get it" 'here it comes' I think "Who you calling voodoo guy my name is Orga and i'm a thunder god slayer." "My name is WHO THE FUCK CARES voodoo guy?" "Yo Sting, put Lucy down and come help me." *sigh* "Coming, Lucy "yeah" stay here and don't move." If I expected arguments I got none." "I can't believe you actually beat my father. You're really strong you know?" I hear Minerva say. "Really? I'm not trash anymore?" "_Lucy_" I warn her. "What? I didn't do anything" "You're throwing her words to her face" replies Rogue "But" "No buts" 'Is Minerva _smirking?!"_ "FINE, be on her side. Gate of the maiden, gate of the goat, I open thee. Virgo, Capricorn!" "Punishment time hime-sama." asks her maid. "Yes hime?" says goat guy. "Capricorn, please take Sabertooth's master to the infirmary, Virgo can you heal his wounds please?" "As you wish" They both reply. All of a sudden all of the extra weight is of me. When I look up I see goat guy holding master bridal style. Then he's gone. "There happy?" "Lucy why are acting like a little kid?" "I am not acting" she says with a poker face up. "Then you're doing it on purpose" Asks Rogue "No!" "THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT?" *smiles* 'Huh why is she smiling?' "Seems you're already protecting you friends. So i'll go patch something's up. See ya." And bam she isn't there anymore. "Da Fuck where she go" Orga. "She just disappeared" says a blond one *sighs* "Lets just go inside" "Good idea Rogue."

*Lucy's p.o.v*

I just left them there using light drive. It allows me to become light and go ultra fast. I stop in front of a bookstore. 'Might as well get a few things.'

~Time Skip~5 hours later (still Lucy's pov)

"Where the fuck is blondie? She's been missing for 5 whole hours!" 'Loud much' "Relax Sting, she's probably walking around." answers Rogue. "I don't think so. My memory tells me she said 'see ya' not see you later." "What" they both scream out. "You mean she left, but doesn't have any jewels!" "Umm, Sting" "Yeah?" "I don't find our jewels anywhere, you don-" "WHAT THE FUCK? SHE TOOK ALL OUR MONEY!" 'Tsk. Shut up. I just used my portion.' "Hey, Sting you smell that too right?" 'Here it comes

3...

2..

1.'

"LUCY" They both scream out. "We know you're here, so might as well come out" I didn't want them all over me, so I used Light Drive again to run all the way up to a beam. 'Its so much quieter up here I think i'll stay a while to read. "Where the hell is princess now? I smell her put I don't see her." "Guys look master is awake" I turn my head at Sting's words. And just like he said there is the old fart. "Master you're awake" "You feeling alright, Master?" So many cheers were giving me a headache. "Tsk so loud." From where I am you could hear my voice all across the guild. "Lucy what are you doing up there. .NOW" "You sure Stingy Bee?" I say emotionless "YES. Get down!" "Sting wait!" says Rogue. 'Too late I thought' i'd already thrown my legs over the beam. I was now free jumping**(A/N is that even a thing xD)** when I saw their faces .Priceless. Then out of nowhere I take out my whip, causing it to tie itself onto the beam I had been moments ago. I came to a stop about 10 ft above the ground when i call out, "Yo knight-wannabe catch me." "What?!" Replies a surprised Memory mage. He barely had time when I make the whip let go I fall on strong arms. 'And to my luck they were my princes charming.' "Charming, now let me down." They did but no before long "Are you crazy" "Did you want to kill yourself" "Did you want to kill us" "NEVER do that again you hear me Lucy NEVER" "I'd hear you better if you'd stop shaking me, Rogue." "Were you trying to show off?" say the bitch Minerva I think. "I could have gone my whole life without hearing your voice again. And didn't you hear _Sting_ told me to get off. Aside from a bitch also deaf. Brilliant" I add sarcastically. "You better start respectinh me because you're joining Sabertooth." "No." "Too bad you don't have an option." "There's always an option" "Go cry me a river because i'm the master daughter and you are now part of Sabertooth.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHATTTTT?!

**Hoped you all like it. And to answer your question ****9linn8**** if I tell when she gets them back i'd mess up the story. You have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for the reviews, even if their haters I love knowing what you guys say about the story. And to WHO ever answers my question first get a sneak peak. *clears throat* So Lucy please**

**LUCY: Volpe doesn't own FT Hiro Mashiro does. ****R&R ~volpe-chan~ **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Feelings for the idiots

"_Too bad because i'm the master daughter and you are now part of Sabertooth."..."WHATTTTT?!"_

~Lucy's p.o.v~

"WHATTTT? How?" I'm amazed first they treat me like dirt and _now_ they force me to join. I'll kill whoever thought of this." "Surprise" Said the twins while laughing awkwardly, but once they saw my deadly aura, I mean you could actually hear the funeral music in the background, they shut up and started trembling. "So tell me Minerva, who suggested I join the guild? I'd like to _personally _thank them." Unknowingly to many they unconsciously took a step back after hearing my sadistic tone. "Why it was Sting and Rouge, who else?" " Oh really, interesting." At that point I was on my feet walking towards said slayers. "So _Sting-nii, Rogue-nii _who wants to go first?" I say with venom coating the words. As soons as the words are out of my mind they try to run(kw try), but I grab their collars and drag them outside. "So you think you have any right to force me to be a member?" "That's not it is it?" ask surprisingly Sting. "What?" "Princess, we'd known since forever. If you'd want to hurt us you would have done it by now" says Rogue "Come on tells us hime. How can we be you knights if you tell us anything" asks Sting while wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Then all of a sudden I feel someone breath on my neck, it takes me a second to know it's Rogue, otherwise Sting would have already knock them out just by being close to me, and like Sting he wraps an arm around me, so that I'm sandwich between the two. "Please, Princess" "Guys please stop it." "Stop what? We're just trying to get you to talk." responds Sting. "It'd be easier if you just told us" Rouge retaliates while pulling my chin towards him and Sting pulling me closer. 'Too close, too close' "Fine" I rasp out "For some reason what you said about killing your dragons disturbed me. *sobs* I-I don't even why. It-it just hurt." I could smell tears but didn't know they were mine until Rogue wiped them off me. "I'm sorry. If we knew you'd get like this we wouldn't have said anything" "Its okay Rogue, you guys didn't mean to. You just wanted to make me feel better." "But we ended making you feel worse, Lucy. Seeing your tears is our heartbreak Luce, and knowing we caused them is worse. So please, please stop crying." Begs Sting. "Can we go home now? I'm tired." "Of course jump on my back Princess" "Arigauto Rogue" I say softly. "Good night Hime-sama" They say simultaneously.

~The Next Day~ Rogue's p.o.v

"This going to always be rememberd into my memory" "Shouldn't we let them sleep?" says a girly voice "No Minerva wants to see them and stamp Lucy already." "What are you talking about? Why does Minerva want to see us? And why the hell are you in my room?" "5 more minutes Rogue." That's when I notice the blond in my arms…and another pair. 'What the hell happened here.' "Umm, yeah we'll just leave you. We just came to tell you Minerva-sama is calling for you 3." "Thank you Yukino" "You're welcome Rogue-san." Just as she is closing the door I think she says "Have fun" 'What is that supposed to mean?' Then I remember the blond in my arms and I started remember last nights events.

~Flashback begins~

As soon as we got home I went to put Lucy in her bed, but tripped causing her to fall beneath me in bed. Trying to stand up she wraps her arm around my neck pulling me closer. We were so close our lips were almost touching, just as I was about to close the gap Sting comes "Yo Rogue what's taking so long" he trails of at the end after seeing our position, "It-its not what you think Sting" I manage to stutter out with an already heated up face. He just glares at me. "Sting-kun don't leave me" Says Lucy in her sleep pulling me closer. 'She thinks I'm Sting!' I think I just hear my heart shattering, while Sting has a triumphant face on. "No Rouge not you too. Please stay with me" tears already running down her face. Sting is there in the blink of an eye. "Don't worry Luce we won't ever leave you." He answers with missing a beat. "We'll always be with you" I say back. She opens her eyes. "Promise?" "We promise." simultaneously answering her.

And we all just laid back and fell asleep in each others arms

~Flashback ends~

Now we were nothing more than a tangle of arms and legs, and guess who is the in middle, Princess. She looks so peaceful sleeping, as if she had nothing to worry about in life. "If you keep staring at her like that she's going you're think you're a pervert" "Please I could never compare myself to you _Sting-sensei"_ o "Forget about that. Did Minerva really send Yukino, Rufus and Orga to come get us?" "Yes, she wants to mark Lucy as soon as possible. What a hipocrate, one second she flat out refuses her, the other she can't wait to show her off in front of other guilds." "How you'd known about the guilds?" "Five hours are more than enough to know a person like her." I answer him. "Keep it low I don't want her waking up." "So we're staying yeah got get breakfast ready. I'll go take a bath." After breakfast we went out so we could buy whatever we needed for the house. Sure we weren't in the guild but who cares, and I'm sure Sting agrees with me 'that the most important thing is right in front of us? "Sting where's Lucy?" "What weren't you keeping an eye on her?" "Yeah but she just vanished" "Lets split up and look around. She's bound to be here somewhere." So he takes out running in one direction, so take the opposite. "_Where are you Lucy?_

**Finally, another chapter posted, but I don't know whether to feel love or hated. I mean so may views (almost 1K) and only 9 reviews *sulks in a corner* how am supposed to improve the story if no one gives me feedback *sulks deeper in a corner* **

**Sting: Cheer up volpe you have so many views that means ppl like the story**

**ROGUE: *nods in agreement* Tough I'm sure they'd like it more if there was more RoLu**

**Sting: HELL NO, it needs more StiCy**

**LUCY: Do I even have a say**

**R&S: NO!**

**LUCY: *starts crying* You really don't love me**

**R&S: We do**

**LUCY: OK R&R**

**R&S: D Fuck ~volpe-chan~**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _•_Missing Lucy_•_

"_Where are you Lucy?"_

*Lucy's p.o.v*

I was walking around town with the twins when someone pulls me and covers my mouth. Then all goes black.

*Sting's p.o.v*

'Where the hell is she? We just took our eyes off her for a second.' "Any luck Rouge?" I say through the communication lacrima. "Nothing on my end. Think she went to the guild?" He answers back. "Doubt it, but I'm heading there to check anyway. Maybe I'll find something" I say back. "Good luck" "Same here" As I go near the guild I try sniffing around, but no luck. So I slam the doors open. "Have any of you Lucy?" I ask in a hurry. "Not since we left your house this morning" says Orga. "Dammit." "Why did something happen?" Says Minerva "We where walking around town and all of a sudden she just disappeared." "Like yesterday?" Now its Rufus time to ask questions "No we would have noticed if she used magic but she didn't" I answer. "We'll help you look for her. More eyes right." "Thanks Yukino." I'm rally grateful for the help. "We can split up and cover more ground that way." Say Rufus. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go." Replies Orga. 'Just wait for us Lucy.'

*Rogue p.o.v*

Sting just called me telling me about the new addition, so we decided to meet where we last saw Lucy. "Hey Sting over here." "Any of you guys smell anything weird?" asks the brains of the operation, Rufus. "To may smells to pick one out." I answer. "Well if maybe if you concentrate you'll pick something up." Says Yukino. "Nice idea Yukino, now concentrate you two." "Damn it it's not working" replies a frustrated Sting. "Try harder, who knows what happening to her." Replies Orga. It was as if that struck a cord because I was able to pick up her scent in seconds. "This way, follow me" and we take of running in her direction.

*Lucy's p.o.v*

When I woke up everything was black. I try moving around but to no bail. "Looks like you woke up, don't worry you'll be out of those binds real soon." "Let go of me you bastard." "I'm afraid not girly. We saw what you did yesterday, 3 type magic, imaging my client's face when I told him had that. And your body, we'll fetch a pretty high price with that face of your, girly." "One, get your fucking hands off my face, two like hell am I gonna be sell like some toy." I keep struggling against the ropes and trying to call my magic. "Stop trying girly, those are magic proof." 'Dammit, plan b.' "Umm, can I use the bathroom?" "Think I don't know that trick already." I shrug it off "Doesn't hurt to try." 'Just need something to break these ropes' I desperately look for something sharp to break the ropes when my prayers are answered. I see a knife. 'perfect, all I have to do is get close enough to it.' I start scooting over with the pretense that I'm trying to get the ropes loose. "Are you deaf, stop wasting your energy." "What can I do if you don't let go to the bathroom, pee myself, hell no!" "Fine got to the stupid bathroom, but if you try anything funny you'll regret it." "Yes mom, want me to clean my room too?" "Don't play with me girly." "What you'll put me in time out? I'm so scared" *punch* "I warned you, that's what I get for trying to be nice." I landed near the knife. 'Perfect just like my plan. Now I'm one step closer to freedom. All I have to do now is distract him' "You know when the twins find out, the will hunt you down and rip you to pieces. I will not want to be you when that happens." I already have the knife in my hands and I'm attempting to cut the ropes in my feet. 'Just a little bit closer.*ropes break* There.' *smirk* 'Poor idiot.' I get on my feet and roundhouse kick him so hard he blacks out. Too bad for me the noise attracts more bastards. "What the hell happened here?!" "Can you stop screaming I'm right here. And it's not my fault he fell asleep during work." "What the hell did you do to him whore?" "Are you deaf I didn't do anything except this Fleur de vois." I had already cut the ropes in my hands. Successfully knocking them all out. "Now all I have to do is get the hell out of here." 'Sting Rouge wait for me.'

*Nobody's p.o.v*

Sting and Rouge have finally found the place where Lucy is being kept. A warehouse and you could hear the screams from inside. "Looks like they're having some trouble wanna go help?" Says the memory mage. "Kill them right?" says the light slayer. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sting. Messing with princess is a persons worst mistake." Replies the shadow slayer. "Lets go then." Says the thunder god slayer. Once inside the group saw all the racket was being caused by a blonde mage "Lucy" they all cry out. "Oi you're late." She scolds "Sorry took us a while to find this place." Says Yukino. "Whatever just help." "Our pleasure." Reply the twins with a killer aura surrounding them. "Holy Nova, Shadow dragon waxwing attack, Black thunder cannon 120mm, Open gate of the Scales, Libra, memory maker: Night of fallen stars." In just minutes the bad guy were knocked out and tied up. "Lucy you ok?" "Did they hurt you?" "Im going to kill those bastards" "ENOUGH with the questions. I'm tired and want to go home." "Lucy, we were so worried." "We thought something horrible happened to you princess." The twins said while pulling said blonde into an embrace. "It's true Sting was almost pulling his hair out." Says Yukino. "I have it all in my memory." Confirms Rufus. "Did you guys called the consul? Seems these guys made a living out of selling people" Asks Lucy. "We did they're on their way. They've been trying to catch them since forever." Replies Orga. "Lets just go home alredy." Says Sting "Agreed".

**Hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter took me forever to come up with. To all who reviewed here have a cookie *passes out cookieskv* thanks for the supports. ~volpe-chan~**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Body guards

It has been 3 years since the kidnapping incident and ever since they haven't taken their eyes off me, they're afraid I 'disappear again if they take their eyes for a second' or I 'might become a target if people see me defenseless.' "When will you two realize I can take care of myself? I gets tiring being babysat 24/7!" I complain "It's not whether we think if your weak, its just we'd feel better knowing you're always save princess." "But Rouge-nii, I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but even if you hadn't rescued me I would have gotten out anyways. Why can't you understand that? I'm tired of being treated like a baby!" I whine. "Have you thought that maybe they aren't doing it for you own good, that they're doing it for their own?" asks Yukino "She's right you know, when you disappeared they almost went berserk, and when the found the guys that harmed you we had to stop them from killing them." Continues Orga. "I think their more worried what they'd do if you were seriously harmed." Says Rufus. "You can't really mean that." I say. 'It can't be true, but if it is, all this time, I've been hurting them.' "I-I have to go home. Will you take Rufus. "Let me just get my things".

"T-thank you Rufus, for walking me home" "No worries remember we'll always be there for you." He pulls our foreheads together, I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "You're like a little sister to us. Good night, Lucy." He whispers in my ears. "G-g-good night Rufus." I stuttered out. I can hear him chuckling. 'Better get this over with.' "Sting-nii, Rogue-nii? I'm home." I say softly. "Ah welcome back Lucy." Responds Sting. "Can you put the plates on the table please? Dinner is almost done soon?" Asks Rogue. "Umm onii-sans can I speak to you after dinner please?" "Is something wrong, Lucy?" Sting asks with an edge on their voice. I feel both their gazes trying to burn holes through me. "N-n-no. I just want to talk." "You know you can tell us anything, right princess?" "Yes, nii-san can we eat dinner now?" "Lucy." They both say. "Please?" I say in a sad tone. "Fine. But you better tell us everything." "Hai. Rogue-nii"

~After dinner~

"Now can you tell us?" start questioning Rouge. "…." "Lucy you promised." Says an agitated Sting. "…I'm sorry" I burst into tears. "You're right I am a spoiled brat. All I was thinking about was me, me, me. Not once did I think about how you were feeling. I'm so selfish, I was hurting you both and I didn't even realize I'm so sorry Rouge Sting." By the time I'm finished I was on knees crying my heart out. In other words I was a complete and utter mess. "No it's not your fault princess. We were trying to keep you save but we took it too far I guess." Says Sting. "Sting is right, princess. So please stop crying, you know it breaks our hearts." Continues Rogue. "Fro thinks Rogue-kun is right, crying makes Lucy look bad."**(1) **"You should be ashamed your making the great Sting Eucliffe feel bad." Answers a cocky Lector. *giggles* "Arigatou, Lector, but hurting them isn-" I got cut off by a smack on the head. "Stop talking bad about yourself, it makes us look like weaklings. Stupid blondie." Says a blushing Sting as he pulls me into a hug. "No matter what we'll always love you, Lucy." "Arigatou, Rogue-kun." We stay in that comfortable silence for a while. "Eto… onni-sans, can I sleep with you guys tonight?" I see the heat rising to their cheeks. "Umm, you know that's not appropriate. Lucy." Answers a blushing Rouge. "Screw appropriate. If princess wants to sleep with me, who am I to stop her? You don't have to join us Rouge. No I'd much rather you _don't _join us." Sting whispers the last part thinking I couldn't hear them. I giggle to myself. "Like hell am I going to let you two sleep together, who knows what you'd to innocent Lucy!" Rogue counters back. "So well all sleep together?" "Your wish is our command princess."

~Next day~ Yukino's p.o.v

"Sting- nii, Rogue-nii lets go in this mission." Asks a _very_ happy Lulu-sama. "What is it about?" answers an equally happy Sting, he even puts her in his lap, and she just giggles. "Just escorting some girl to her fiancé's house." She replies back. Rogue being jealous takes her wrist and pulls her into his lap so she's sitting in between his legs. *sigh* 'Its so obvious their both in love with her' "Should we do something." Ask a concerned Rufus. By now their throwing glares at each other. "Nah, let them kill themselves. It'll be fun to watch." Replies Orga. "Sure Luce, It doesn't seem that hard. Come on lets go pack." Answers a jealous Rogue. "Hai!" Now that they left we all let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. "How can't she not notice the glares they throw at each other." I ask. "It's like she lives in her own little world." Says Rufus. "Agreed."

~At client's house~ Nobody's pov

"Thank you Sabertooth mages. As you know my daughter is getting married in a few days and we're sending her ahead to ensure nothing happens to her." "Of course, , you can count on us." Replies an emotionless Rouge. "I hope so. Now let me show you my treasure. Enter Rosaline." Says the client. "You called father." Enters beautiful girl with dark hair and fair complexion. **(Think Sankarea)** "These are the people that'll take your soon-to-be husband. All your things are already on their way. You'll be leaving as soon as possible, so please get ready." "Of course, father right away."

Rosaline's p.o.v

"She looks so sophisticated, so different from those spoiled rich kids." I hear the blond girl say in awe. 'Of course I am. I'm Rosaline Uchibachi. "Your right she is." I hear the raven beauty back to her. "Everything is ready, have a good trip Rosaline-sama" says the head maid. "Have a good trip Rosaline-sama". All the other maid follow suit. When we've been far from the house I turn around and say to the blond, "Let's get something straight . .YOU. But I like these two beauties." I say as grab both their arms. "I take it back, you're not a spoiled brat, you're worse than them." She says. "Lucy" 'that's right defend me.' "Excuse me!" "So you're also deaf." Says this 'Lucy' girl. "I'm going on ahead, enjoy." 'That's right runaway' *In the twins minds* 'This is going to be a very_ long_ trip'

**Yes, by now the twins got their exceeds and Lucy has all the zodiac keys except Libra & Pieces (she doesn't know about the 13****th**** key.)**

**Hope ya'll like this chapter. **

**LECTOR: Of course their going to love it. The Great Sting was there.**

**STING: Yeah.**

**LUCY: Why is that bitch Ro-ro, thingy, is there?**

**ME: Oh someone's jealous**

**ROSALINE: Of course how can she make a great chapter without me?**

**ROGUE: Same way she did all the others.**

**All: Burnnn**

**ME: Ahem. To all who reviewed, Eeveexme, 88XeqtionerAngel88, Shar2224, RosettaIvory, Pinkus-pyon, and unknown guest here are your cookies *passes out cookies* Thanx for the reviews ~volve-chan~**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The bodyguards (part 2)

'This is going to be a very_ long_ trip'

Sting p.o.v

'Damn this bitch, ever since we left she's been clingy to my arm and 'accidentally pushing her breast against it. And if that isn't enough she can't shut the hell up. I'm already feeling my ears bleed. When I turn around I see Rogue in the same conditions as me. "Lucy, Lucy, please help us." I whisper scream knowing she can hear me. "Help yourselves." "Are you crazy who are talking to?" says the _bitch_, Lucy just stares at her like she's crazy. 'Oh wait she already is.' "…" Typical Lucy, not saying anything if she thinks your not worth her time. "Whatever." I decided to ignore the stupid girl and her antics, no point in dealing with her, and I watch Lucy I put on her headphones at max vol and stretch her legs all over the seat with her back on the wall. I was so focused on Lucy, that I didn't notice the guy that went up to her to talk to her.

~Unknown guy p.o.v~

"Umm excuse me Miss? Miss?" "She can't hear you she's deaf" says the girl in front of me. "I can talk for my self thank you very much. I'm sorry, I had my headphones on high and couldn't hear a thing." The blond babe says "That is the world biggest lie, if you couldn't hear anything how did you hear me?" "If you must know _Rosaline_ even my headphones can't block out your stupid chatter." "Excuse me? You are nothing more than a stupid mage that my daddy hired to protect me. So learn your place." "Whatevs. Oh I'm sorry mister…" "Call me Vincent." "Okay Vincent name's Lucy Heartfilia, Sabertooth mage, but you were calling me for a reason, I'm sorry for ignoring you. But what did you want?" says the beautiful blonde before me. "I was wondering if I could sit here." I respond back "O-of course. M-my bad." Lucy answers*blush* 'Ah how cute' I thought. I have this weird feeling that someone is watching me and when I turn around, I see two guys glaring daggers at me. I just decide to ignore them and try and make light conversation with Lucy.

~Lucy's p.o.v~

Vincent is trying to get me to talk to me. I just ignore him, I'm too I'm impatient to get there I tap my foot on the floor begging for the ride to be over. 'The faster it's over the faster we can get rid of this girl.' I'm too impatient so I decide to go look for a smoothie. When I get there I hear some little girl telling her mom something about a something about a shooting star… 'Wait a shooting star!?' "Everybody get down NOW!" I scream out and just then a missile hits the car. I run up to my own car and push Rosaline down to the floor. "Sting, Rogue what's the plan." I ask them. "Easy, grab the client and get the hell out of here, we'll deal with the problem" Answers Sting. "Got it. Take care." I grab Rosaline, throw her over my shoulder and jump out the window. "Open Ruby gate of the tiger, Tigressa. Tigressa attack mode."**(1, 2) **

GROWLLLLLL. I land on the floor and put Rosaline on top of Tigressa, and jump on myself. "Lets go. Hold on tight, Rose." I say to Rosaline. I use fleur de vois to clear our path. "What are you doing, we have to go back and help them!" says Rosaline after getting over her shock. "No can do Milady. I promised them I'd keep you save and that's what I'm doing. Besides they'll catch up to us. So if you could please bear with me." I snap back at her. "Fine, but only because if I didn't Rogue-kun would be disappointed in me." "What ever helps you sleep at night, Milady." I mutter. "What was that?!" "Nothing.

~At the fight~ Rogue's p.o.v

"Let's hurry up and finish this. If Lucy stays to long with _the she-devil_ she'll kill her, or worse kill herself." I urge Sting "Agreed" "Shadow dragon claw, a 1000 rays of light"**(3)** Me and Sting combine attacks and defeat then all in a matter of seconds. "That was fast. Come on lets go catch up to them. Lector, Frosch you two fly ahead and tell them we're on our way." Commands Sting. "Of course because Sting is the best. Lets go Fro." Says a proud Lector. "Hai" follows Fro. "Lets get going then Sting."

30minutes later

After following their scent for what seems forever, we finally reach them. "Blondieeee. We finally found you." "Get off me Sting. Or I'll knock you out." Responds Lucy. "What about me aren't you going to at least say hello." Demands the_bitch_. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask so she can shut up. "No but I can't stand her, all this time she ignored me and then made me walk all the way here." She whines. "Sorry, but my spirits needed the rest and my magic too. I'm not going to use all my magic in keeping you comfortable, princess wannabe. And since you two are here I'm going to look for fire wood before it gets too late." Says an emotionless Lucy. 'I admire you for not killing her' "Why does she need fire wood for?" "Because we're going to set camp here." I respond '3,2,1' "WHAT?! I'm not sleeping on the floor." "Never said you would." I shot back. "Then where am I sleeping?" "In the floor like the rest of us. I can call Aries to make us some blankets to lay on, but that's is good as it gets. . " says Lucy.

~Rosaline's p.o.v~

"Impossible, I only use the finest of things, I'm not going to reduce myself to some 'wool'." I say. "Fine then don't sleep, its not my problem." Argues back blondie "Besides there is no food and I'm hungry." "Don't worry we always bring food with us on missions." Replies Rogue. 'Why meeee?' Are my last tought as I fall unconscious.

**(1)Ruby keys are the Chinese zodiac**

**(2) Chinese zodiac have 3 forms, chibi, attack(Lily), and human.**

**(3) Made up attacks**

**Finally another chapter done, don't worry next chapter is the last part of the mission and *spoiler alert* begins of the GMG.**

**Lucy: We're finally getting rid of the chatter box.**

**Rosaline: What the hell is that about? ME sleeping on the floor? NEVER!**

**Me: To bad what I write goes so deal with it.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Body guards( part 3)

~Rosaline's p.o.v~

"We have to leave as soon as possible, they might still be hot on our trail. We can't afford another confrontation, not this close to Norah town. The faster we get there the faster we get our reward money." Say that annoying whore. Can't she see that the time they spend with me is priceless, she might never get another chance. But still I don't want to attacked. "Fine let's go, fastest way to Norah, Lucy?" asks the unbeliable hot Rogue Cheney. 'Too bad he's hanging out with her, he'd be a nice addition.' "If we cut through the forest heading southeast we should get there in about 3-4 hours. If we use Draco he'd take us half way, cutting it by about 2hrs but we would have to make a stop for me to regain my strength adding choice." Said girl responds "If we walk we will be open for attack, but if we fly we'd have a head start. I say we fly." Answers my favorite blonde, Sting. ' I have to do something if I want them to fall to my feet_. SHE _ won't allow it. I have to stop them.' "Ne Sting-kun I keep wondering, what's your relationship to her? Are you lovers?" I ask like it's the most normal thing in the world. "I agree with Sting." I hear Rouge say in the background. "Us? We're nothing more than friends. Why would you think that?" he replies. "But the way you act with each other!?" I respond. "Yo blondie, princess wanna be let's go, we ain't got all day you know." Yells out a very pissed Lucy. "Fine let's go, I want to be back in civilization… and away from you." I reply equally annoyed. "Good to know where on the same page wanna be." She counters. "Open ruby gate of the dragon, Draaco." All of a sudden a cloud of smoke appears out of nowhere and a dragon with blood red scales, razor sharp claws and a crown of black horns on its head comes out. He'd be terrifying if it weren't for his size, he was some tiny shit. "Draaco attack form. Take us to Norah as far as you can." She says. "Of course princess." Draaco responds and starts growing, now he's 10x his size. "Lector, Fro help Rosaline up please, *points at twins.* You can get on by yourself right?" "Who the hell do you think you're dealing with Lucy?!" Both my princes scream out. "Just get on."

~2 hours later~Lucy's p.o.v

"I'm sorry princess but this is as far as I can go." Draaco tells me. "It's okay Draaco you've done enough, Close gate." I say. "You ready for some walking, wanna be." *smiles* "STOP calling me wanna be or you can't get that through your head you dumbass!" Rosaline screams at me. "Non non non. Young ladies of your status shouldn't use such words. Wouldn't want your value to go down, now would we." I smirk at her. "Lucy stop it fighting isn't going to help us get out of this forest unnoticed." Rogue reprimanded me. "Fine, Open Ruby gate of the tiger, of the horse, Tigressa, Himeko. Can you take us to Norah?" I ask them. As answer they both bend down to our level as if to say 'get on' "Thanks. Get on our second rides are here. Maybe this time we'll make the whole trip. Lets go." I tell everyone. "I'll ride with you Lucy. I'd be weird two boys on a horse. Beside I'm sure Rogue wouldn't mind spending time with the client." Says Sting 'you sly blond'. *rolls eyes* "Whatevs, I just wanna go." I reply "Whatever you say princess. Let's move" And we get going not 30 minutes had pass and I was already feeling danger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. "Guys we got company." I scream out. "Well never thought it was going to be the girl who found us out, but no worry won't live to tell the tale." Says some weirdo. "Don't care what you want but you'll have to get past us." "Easy enough. ATTACK!" "Rogue, Sting protect wanna be. I'll take care of them. Tigressa. Force close gate of the horse. Fleur de vois: Ice." "That all you got girly?" says weirdo. "Open gate of the monkey, MoMo. Attack." As MoMo had him distracted I use Fleur de vois to take out the rest of them. Soon only him was left. "Give it up weirdo I've got you surrounded." "The great Erignor Never surrenders." Weirdo replies. *shrugs* "Be my guest. Shadow dragon punch." And he's out for the count. "Lets go. I doubt hell be following us anytime soon." I see wanna be with her mouth on the floor. I walk over to her and, "close your mouth fly can go in." *smirk*glares*.

~30m later~ Client's house.

"My lovely fiancée, its great your back in one piece. Thank you so much for keeping my love safe and sound. Here's you reward." Says Rosaline's fiancé. 'Finally we get rid of her, no more whining.' "Come let's go home, Princess." Says Rogue. "Hell yeah, I need a good bath after being so close to that." "So, you weren't jelous that Rose got all our attention at all?" Asks Sting. *tilts head* "Why I know you love me more. And as prove…" I kiss both of them. In the cheek of course. "Lets go home."

_*somewhere* "Enjoy your happiness, it wont last long. Lucy Heartfilia."_

**Finally it's done. Sorry for the delay, I had some writers block. Couldn't think of anything to close this chapter. Not my best work but thanks for you patience. ~volpe-chan~**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Games and Punishment~ Lucy's p.o.v

"We're back!" Me and Stingy Bee scream out while kicking the door down. "I hope you've got enough money to pay for that Eucliffe!" Yells out a pissed Minerva. "How come Luce doesn't have to pay?" Said boy whine. "Because she's Lucy and you know she wasn't going to pay anyway." Butts in Yukino. "Shouldn't you be making out with Rufus Yukino?" He counter "U-urusai" "You know it's true, Yuki." Sting continues. "Hey where's master?" I asks "He's at some meeting, seems some guys from Einsenwald tried to kill the guild Masters at their meeting, but Fairy tail stopped them." **(1)** Answers Minerva "Wow they must be really good." I answer in awed. "Doesn't matter because Sabertooth is stronger." Boasts Sting's loyal exceed Lector. "To make the skies roar, to make the earth tremble, to make the seas rampage, this is Sabertooth!" We all scream out… and start partying. *pulls sleeve* "Lets go home it's to loud here, plus princess must be tired." Says my emotionless partner Rogue to Sting. "Lead the way _emo boy._" Sting answers *smirk*growls* "Wait I don't even know where that came from." He says "Let's go before I slam your face on the wall." Rogue spats out. "H-hai" "Hahaha Stingy bee got scared of Rogue." I says laughing my ass off "Like you don't think he's scary too." "Nope he's the most boring person I know, and that's saying something 'cause I know you." I say with a straight face. "What you say brat?" He screams at me "Told ya, boring." I talk back "Hey Lucy want to see how boring I can be?" Says a dark Rogue.

~Time Skip~ At the house. Rogue's p.o.v

"N-no. Rogue st- ahh" "What was that princess? You want more?" Hearing her moan my name out gives the best damn feeling _**ever.**_ I keep kissing her senseless and my hands are griping her tiny waist. _'So good' _"Who's boring now princess?" "Rogue please." "Please what princess? I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want." I can feel Sting burning with jealousy on the other side of the door. I graze her neck with my teeth. "Ahh" She moans out _'So soft' All_ of a sudden the door slams open. I pull away thinking it's enough punishment. When I look down Lucy is sprawled on my bed, face flushed and bruised lips, clothes are messed up. She gets up while trying to fix her clothes before being pushed back into bed. "I want some fun too." Says a very turned on Sting says.

**Next** **part has been cut off because it may contain adult related themes. So for the sake of keeping this story T-rated leave it to your imagination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not**

Sting joins us in the bed and starts kissing Lucy, whose face turns bright red all over again. 'Like an old saying says 'if you can't go against them, join them.'' So that's what I do. I grab her waist and start trailing kisses down her neck and lightly bit her. I hear her muffled moans by Sting's mouth. After Sting releases her mouth I capture her lips once again. _'So sweet' _

~ Sting's p.o.v~

I wake up to a tangle of arms and legs and weight on my chest. When I see what it is I see Lucy's sleeping figure. 'how did I end up like this' _*flashback*_ _I'm standing in front of Rogue's room hearing the sounds that comes from inside_. _"N-no. Rogue st- ahh" "What was that princess? You want more?" 'Damn what I wouldn't give to be him right now' I keep on listening till I can't take it no more. I slam the door open and find Rogue hovering over Lucy looking at her. Her clothes are so messed up you could almost see her underwear. And her face. Her lips once pink where now bruised from all the kissing. I couldn't hold my self anymore. I push her back to the bed and say "I want some fun too." And start kissing her. I feel Rogue joining us and kissing her neck, making her moan giving me better access to her mouth. I keep ravishing her till we have to stop because of the lack of oxygen. 'Fuck you oxygen' As soon as my mouth leaves hers Rogue brings her to another heated kiss. I can't stop my hands from roaming all over her body. 'So perfect' hat None of us say a word, all that can be heard are our moans. We keep it up till Lucy's face is almost purple from the lack of oxygen. "Good night Lucy hoped you liked your little punishment." I say to her. She falls asleep soon after that. I follow but not before spooning her in my arms and feeling Rogue wrapping his arms around her waist. Then everything blacks out.*End of flashback* _

"Best night ever." I can't help myself not after last night. "Keep it down, I don't want princess waking up yet." Says me stoic partner. "Too late I'm already up." Lucy say_s _"Since when?" I ask her "About 2 hours ago. Tried to detangle myself put you guy kept hugging me harder." She answers. "But why would you want to leave? You know you enjoyed it." Replies Rogue …. 'Never thought I'd see the day Rogue teased someone' "I hated it" says an angry Luce "If you did you would have stopped us. Besides you were moaning yourself dry." I tease her. Her face goes tomato red. "U-u-URUSAIIIIIIII" her blush deepening. "Why don't I show you how much you enjoyed it." Rogue tilts her head up and pulls her into another kiss. "No fair I want Lucy to kiss me too." I whine and rip her from Rogue to my lips 'Umm, missed those strawberry lips.' Lucy pushes me back breathing heavily. "I*pant*hate* pant* you" "Love you too Hine-sama" We both say at the same time. "Love you too."

**(1) Had to join the two arcs so people know what's going on the Fairy Tail. **

**Done. How many of you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the occness. But here's my gift for no updating in so long. **

**Lucy: W-w-why you'd put that there? **

**Rogue:*pats back* There there we all know you enjoyed it.**

**All: *nods head***

**Lucy: NOT helping**

**Sting: Damn that was hot**

**Me: Little bit more and it was going to be M-rated**

**Twins: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO IT!?**

**Me: *shrugs* Don't wanna lose audience. Well whatever bye. ~volpe-chan~**


	11. Chapter 1o

Chapter 10~ The Selection~ Minerva's p.o.v

Ever since yesterday the trio(twins+Lucy) have been acting weird, more touchy, more care free. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the idiots and Lulu?" I ask. "What are you talking about Mini? We're still the same people." Answers a confused Lulu. Before I can reply Orga steps in. "Oh hell no! You're aliens. There's no way Rogue can ever give a happy aura." "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Answers a very passive Rogue. By now the whole guild is listening. "Maybe they've been abducted and replaced with wannabes." Hypotheses Yukino "We're still here you know." Replies a pissed Sting. "According to my memories, the Sting we know and want to kill, would have punched someone by now." Says a worried Rufus "This is stupid." The trio replies in a bored tone at the same time. *gasps* "You're right. The trio would never speak at the same time. That's the twins job. Who are you and where is the rebellious brat?" Damn even father sees something is wrong. "There shouldn't be something wrong…Unless' "No way!" "What is it Milady?" asks Rufus. "You finally realized the twins are in love with you!" I blurt out. "Old news" Says a bored Lucy "Wait. WHAT!?" the whole guild yells out. "I'm not that dumb" "Regroup!" I call out. *in a circle far from trio* "Okay, so nothing good has happened, so it must be something about their relation." I say "How do we know" someone yells out "Shush" We all say "You do now we can hear you right?" says Sting ^everyone's thoughts '_shit dragon slayer hearing_'^ *giggle* "Stop it Rogue it tickles." Says Lucy. "Enough. If you still want to be part of Sabertooth you'll tell us what has you so happy." 'that's low Father' *looks at each other* "We just realized we could share Lucy." Rogue's words took a moment to sink in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. "WHAT!?" *covers ears* "Oi not so loud dragon hearing, remember?" "Y-you said s-s-share!?" I stuttered out. "Hentai." Says Rufus *nosebleeds* "Threesome." Finishes Orga. *faints because of lost of blood.* "How the hell you even know about that!?" asks a disgusted Yukino. "Wait don't even tell us." I say. I don't even want to guess. "Perverts. Now can you change the topic? Like to why is the old man here for." says a beet red Lucy "Yeah, why are you here Father?" All eyes are on him now. "I came to announce the participants of the Grand Magic Games this year." Father says. The whole guild is quiet "The participants are: Rufus Loahr, Yukino Aguilar, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Lucy Heartfilia. Reserves: Minerva and Orga. We'll teach everyone that Sabertooth is the strongest guild!" *cheers* "No." *silence* "I'm not going to participate in the stupid game." Such a blunt answer LuLu. 'What are you thinking Lucy?' " . . You have refused all this years. You **will** participate want it or not." Yells Father. "Father" I warn "What will I gain?" asks a poker faced Lucy. 'What are you playing at Lucy?' "What do you want?" asks Father curiously 'Did he just walk into that! Well who wouldn't' "I want you to admit that I'm better than you AND change your ways." "No" *glare off* "No deal" *glares at each other* "Since when is this a battle field?" I voiced my thought. 'Enough of this' "Just compromised, already. Lucy will partipate and Father will change ways as soon as the Games are over deal?" "Deal" "Fine by me" "Go pack your things then Games start in 3 months we're going to train. Be at the train station by 6am. Understood?" "Hai" "Then scram!"

At the Mall~ Yukino's p.o.v

"What are we doing here?" "Mimi said we're going to the beach, so we need bathing suits, 'side I need new clothes." Lulu answers. "What are they doing here then?" "We need clothes too Yukino." Answers Rogue-san "Thought you be happy to be in the mall with you boyfriend, Yuki" *smirk* "WE ARE NOT GOING OUT." Rufus and me scream out. "Sting leave them alone, they'll realize it on their own." Defends me Lucy… kinda "Let's just go." "Hai hai we'll meet back here in an hour ok" "Sure later." *Girls* "How about this one" "No pick something lighter Yuki, you're no goth"**(no offense) **"Try this one." She was holding up a light blue bikini even emphasis my boobs. "Perfect"

*Boys* Rufus p.o.v* "You look like a clown Rufus, you have nice abs show them. Don't make me call a clerk." Criticizes Sting. "How about this. Doesn't draw to much attention, but stills shows off your body." Says Rogue. He was holding up a pair of red Bermudas with a white collar shirt. "It's creepy how you now this." "How do you know Rogue?" asks Sting *shrugs* "Shopping with princess teaches you a thing or two" [O.O] "I'll get this one then." "Good let's go, they must be waiting for us." Argues Rogue.

*Meeting place* "Here they come and their full of bags, well at least Lucy." "Let's go help" suggests Sting. "Way ahead of you." Calls back Rogue. "Hey that's cheating." Yells back Sting. After we help the girls with the bags and getting candy for Lucy, we take them home. "Get some sleep all of you we leave early in the morning. "Whatever" "We know" *nods* "Night Minna."

~Next day~ All Blue Beach~ Nobody's p.o.v

"We're finally here." Says Yukino. "All Blue." Continues Rufus. "They weren't lying it is an All Blue." Replies Lucy. "Are you blind Blondie, not everything is blue!" Observes Sting "Not like that you dumbass, they mean a peaceful place." Answers Rogue. "Because today is our first day we'll enjoy it." Says Minerva. At that sentence everyone dones their clothes for their bathing suits. *nosebleeds* "Close your mouths it's like you've never seen a girl in a bikini before." Replies an annoyed Yukino. Like she could talk. Her light blue bikini showed off her body. "Ignore them, Yuki." Continues Lucy. Her purple and black bikini hugged all the right curves. "Perverts. Lets just play volleyball." Mimi said. Her dark blue one piece compliments her figure. The boys get over their nosebleeds and start playing too, with Rogue as referee. They hit the ball to hard and when the go look for it. "What are Tigers/Fairies doing here?" Both teams yell out

_To be Continued… Duh_

**And the Games are starting. Let me get somethings out of the way. 1. I may or not use the arcs if I do I'll probably use them in a way to benefit the story. 2. I made a mistake in chapter 7, it wasn't 3 months it was 3 years, so all the characters have the same age more or less. (17) I'll probably change them so they have the same age.** **Also I put up a poll so you can tell me which battles you want to see at the Games. L8r ~****volpe-chan~**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Day At The Beach

_'What are you doing here?'_

Wendy's p.o.v

"What are we doing here what are you doing here?" They all scream out except for a blond girl. "Hey name's Lucy and you are?" Says the blond girl. "M-my name's Wendy." I reply back. " So want to get away from this noise?" Lucy asks "Uh sure I guess" "Great lets play volleyball, they'll get tired sooner or later...I think" Lucy says *giggles* "Lets go!"

3 hours later

"No fair you have an advantage!" Lucy-nee whines "It's not an advantage you're just too slow" answers Charle "You know what go on use arms and I'll show you how slow I am." "If you insist Lucy-nee" I answer "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS" I scream out "Yosh her I go." I jump in the air and spike the ball. Just when it as going to hit the floor Lucy-nee hits the ball and spikes it to my side all that in one swift motion. "Who's slow now?" she asks " 'Side I never said we couldn't use magic. We play and train at the same time, nice huh?" your so smart Lucy-nee!" "Lucy-nee?" she says with a shocked face. "Yep, hope you don't mind." "Not at all, I actually like." Her expression softens Come Let's Play!" We keep playing for hours I learned that Lucy-nee is a stellar mage and that my 'brothers' could have a glare off forever. *sigh* "You'd think they'd get tired but no damn dragon stamina." *giggles* "You're so funny." I retaliate "Funny eh. Come here brat I'll teach what funny is." "Catch me first." Before she's even able to run after me Laxus-nii come in the way and grabs her wrist. "If you even think about touching a hair in her head I **will** electrocute you." He says with a deadly aura surrounding him. "You better let go of princess if you don't want trouble, electric freak!" says a blond with a scar in his face. "Enough Laxus-nii Lucy-nee didn't do anything to me, we were just playing volleyball." I say I don't Lucy to get hurt because of me. "Lucy-nee!?" says The scary looking woman. "Yeah, got a problem with that Minerva? You were all so busy glaring at each other you didn't realize we*points at me and her* were playing volleyball till now." I feel some grab my arm and dragging me to the opposite direction of Lucy-nee. "Hey what are you doing I want to keep playing with Lucy!" I'm turned around to come face-to-face with Gajeel. "Why were you playing with that Tiger?" He asks "Because you were too busy glaring at each other. She was helping Wendy train" Charles defends Lucy "WHAT!?" they all scream out. "Yeah while we were playing volleyball, now I can use arms longer." "You were using your magic on her." Asks Erza. "No on me, she was using her stellar magic." Answers Charles "Juvia thinks she was cheating then, her and her spirits against a little kid." "That's low." Continues Gray. "NO apparently she can use her spirits abilities. It was a good training. It was fun." "…" they are all quiet. "Serves you right you jumped to conclusions and didn't even ask Wendy. Seriously." Scolds Charles 'Nice going Charles'

*At the same time with the Tigers* L.H's p.o.v

"Why were you playing with that stupid fairy?" Asks Mimi "Because you were at a glare off. 'Side I was training with her." "What?" Rogue asks "Yeah it was fun. And if you excuse me, I think I'll continue." "You shouldn't be friends with a fairy. Master will get angry." Says Orga "What he doesn't know won't kill him. Beside what's wrong with having normal relationships with other guilds? Once the Games are over he'll have to change that." "If we win." Replies Yukino. *laughs* "Won't matter, I'm only playing I don't care if we win." Minerva ponders it over for a moment before saying, "Don't tell me!?" "Took you long enough I never said it was mandatory to win, but I'm not planning on losing any battles anytime soon." *Grumbles* "I'm hungry I'll go get something to eat later." I walk away leaving them al with their jaws on the ground "…Princess is a genius." I hear Sting say. 'Of course I am'

*Next day* Nobody's pov

"It's so early I want to go*yawn*back to sleep." Lucy whines "We have training to do, princess just a few hours okay?" Says Rogue with his usual poker face. "Okay do it Lulu." Orders Minerva. "Hai. Open gate of the Bull, Open gate of the Goat, Open gate of the Lion, Open Ruby gate of the tiger, Taurus, Capricorn, Leo, Tigressa." Lucy chants. "Yes, my nice body." "Morning hime-sama" "Seeing your beautiful face so early in the morning is a such a privilege." "Growl" *yawn* "You three fight them, I going back to sleep Tigressa." She falls back to sleep in the sand with Tigressa under her head. "A question, Erza." Asks Natsu "What?" said knight answers "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE US UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING FOR!?" Natsu asks "Yeah" The rest of the group follows. "WHAT THE HELL MINERVA? YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5 IN THE DAMN MORNING!?" Lucy screams out. "Run training started" Minerva yells already far from here. No need to tell them twice because you never **ever** wake me up before 8. "YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" I scream at them. Said girl calls Aquarius vase and yell out "Tsunami magnitude 6" Unfortunately it also hits FT and pushes them onto a palm tree making coconuts fall on top of them. "Let's never mess with a sleepy Lucy again" says Minerva "A-aye" they all follow "Sorry FT I overdid it, but Sabers it has on-" I fell asleep again. _'Hey I was tired.'_ "You guys are so lucky she's tired from yesterday or you'd be dead." Says Leo the head of the zodiac.

And so begins the tales of ST and FT training at the beach. Little did they know it was just the beginning.

**Natsu: The hell I barely said a word.**

**Laxus: You're not needed unlike me.**

**ST and FT: Righttt**

**Laxus: What's that supposed to mean.**

**Me: Forget you. Wendy please do the disclaimer.**

**Wendy: Violet-san does not own Fairy tail.**

**Me: Don't forget to vote for which battles you want to see on the GMG. Next chapter the beginning of the Daimato Enbu. ~volpe-chan~ **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Let The Games Begins

~Time Skip~ 3 months Lucy's p.o.v

It's already been 3 months since training started. I learned new spells and had a blacksmith forge me a deathscythe so I can bind by magic to it and make it stronger. I'm ready to take anything, *sigh* if only I could survive this train ride. "Why are they here?" asks Sting for the billionth time today. "Because we're going to the same place. Sting if you ask me that question again I'll have Wendy undo Troia got it?" "H-hai Lucy-sama" Said boy answers "Ha you got owned by a girl!" The iron slayer repriocates "What's wrong with being a girl Stud Freak!?" "You go Mimi" says my best friend Yukino. "She called you Stud Freak, Can Face" says the ice mage. "Can you really be talking exhibitionist?" "Who you calling exhibitionist Lightning Show!?" "Gray-sama your clothes." Say the water girl Juvia. "Shit where they'd go?" "Can't we have a normal train ride like normal people?" I ask no one in particular "We're far from normal." Says the forever stoic Rogue. *sigh* "True" "Enough there's people who'd like to enjoy the train ride." Says the red haired teen**(17)** "Hai" We all scream out(aka FT)

~Crocus Town~

"I'm never getting in a vehicle again" I hear Natsu say while on his knees kissing the floor. "Hey Rogue doesn't this remind you of someone?" I ask with a mischievous tone. "Of course, Sting." He responds with the same tone. "I don't kneel and kiss the ground!" "Whatever helps you sleep at night Sting" continues Orga. We're all on the floor laughing our asses off. "Nice one Orga." Compliments Mimi. "Thanks 'Witch'. "Who the hell are you calling witch!?" She screams out. "Relax Minerva. I'm surprised you don't know about the nicknames. Everybody in the group has one." Yukino says trying to calm Mimi down. "According to my memory, your name is 'Witch', Orga's 'Black Thunder', _*everyone's mind: DUH doesn't take rocket science.*_ Yukino's 'Angel'." "Wait what." I interrupt him. "Well yeah, she is the one take cause the less damage. As I was saying, Yukino is 'Angel', mine's 'Knight', Sting is 'The Light', Rogue's 'The Shadow', and you're 'Princess'." "Why?" "Well if you think about it everyone at the guild considers you and calls you our was bound to catch on." Answers Rogue. "Makes sense I guess." "I'm tired, I'm going to inn." Says Mimi "I'm going to walk around wanna come?" "No Rufus and me are going to a store I saw earlier. Later." says Yuki. 'I'm going to have so much fun later' "I'm getting something to eat." Replies Orga. Walking around town, we crossed paths with Natsu and his girlfriend I think. Had to drag the twins away so they didn't get into a fight. 'Damn idiots.' "What the hell were you think? If I hadn't dragged you away we could have been disqualified from the games and heaven help Jiemma if he punished you too badly. I'm trying my best to not kill the guy so . !" "Gomenasai" they both reply like giving me those puppy eyes I can't resist. "Just...don't do it again. I'm tired I'm going to sleep" *5 min later* "WELCOME "What the hell is that!?" Everyone to the 9th Daimato Enbu! Like last year we're going to have a pre-eliminatory round to narrow the choice to 8 teams. Let the games BEGIN

3

2

1...START! "Does that answer your question?" Ask a smirking Rufus. "Whatever. Yukino grab me those clothes and lets go!" "Sure." "Rufus do your thing. Rogue make a wall of darkness so I can change." *blush* "Hentai Rogue" "I'm not a pervert leave that to Sting, Yuki" "Yeah! Wait what!?" "Morons lets go! Rufus you have the it?" When Rogue and Sting look at me I see a blush spreading through their face. I look down, just a pair of dark blue shorts purple long sleeve shirt with a v-neck and black knee high boots. 'Nothing special right?' "I have it all memorized. Follow me." Rufus answers. "We don't have much of an option do we genius." Says a bored Minerva.

~Time skip~10 min

"Congrats you're the first team to make it. Go back to your inn and wait till tomorrow" says a hologram of the stupid pumpkin. 'Don't have to tell me twice.' "No point sticking around." Complies Sting. "Want piggy ride 'Princess'? "No thanks Orga. Beside *points at twins* we still need you for tomorrow, right?"

~Next Day~

"Welcome to the actual Games. Here this year's contestants. In 8th place Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel 'Salamander', Erza Scarlet 'Titania', Wendy Marvel 'Sky Sorceress', Gray Fullbuster, Lissana Strauss, and reserve Elfman Strauss! In 7th place Quatro Cerberus' ….!**(-_- too lazy.)** In 6th place…! In 5th place…! In 4th place Lamia Scale's….! In 3rd place *double checks papers* Raven Tail!?" *Murmurs: Weren't they a dark guild. I thought they hated FT?* "Enough. It has been verified that Raven Tail is indeed a legal guild. Please continue Maco-san." Says Yayima-sama. 'What are they doing here if they have business with Fairy Tail?' In 2nd place Fairy Tail B's The 'Demon' MiraJane Strauss, 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberan and reserve Mystogan! And in a record of 10 minutes *silence* Saberthooth's 'Black Thunder' Orga Nanagear, 'Knight' Rufus Lohr, Yukino Aguilar 'Angel', the twins Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe 'The Light', and Rogue Cheney 'The Shadow'. What's this? For the first time ever Sabertooth's own 'Princess' Lucy Heartfilia!" I ignore the pumpkin and see that in next to Wendy. I put my arm out. "Gambale, Wendy." "Good luck Lucy-nee" We bro fist. I feel Jiemma trying to burn holes through my head. 'I'll show you what a real Dragon Slayer is.'

**So sorry about not updating earlier. Damn machine broke down on me. Luckyly I was able to fix it in no time. But had to right the chapter all over again. Almost broke my head trying to remember what I wrote. Anyway thanks for waiting.**

**Minerva: How can you forget what you wrote. **

**Me: Same way I forget where I put my stuff.**

**Natsu: Finally I can beat people up.**

**Lucy: Is that all you think about?**

**Natsu: Nope. I also think about food.**

**Happy: Aye sir. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Me: I don't own FT Hiro Mashiro does. ~volpe-chan~ **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Treasure Hunt~  
Sting's p.o.v  
"Today's event is Treasure Hunt. Please choose your representatives." Says the talking pumpkin. "So who's going?" I ask. "A slayer should go. They could sniff out the items." Suggests Rufus. "I agree, you can pick up the different scents." Says Yukino "Nor really because we don't know how the items smell." Counters Rogue "You could probably get an idea by the name. What do you think Lucy?" Asks Orga "I think it's worth a shot." She answers "Okay I'll go then." I answer. "Good luck." Lucy says. "What for? I got you princess." *blush* "Pervert." *chuckles* "From BP : Hibiki Lates, from LS: Toby Horhorta, from QC: War Cry, from MH: Milliana, from ST: Sting Eucliffe, from FT A: Gray Fullbuster, from FT B: Juvia Lockser, from RT: Nullpuding. Here are the rules you have to find 5 objects hidden in Crocus, everyone has a list of objects but you can also take them from other people. If you defeat someone you gain a point. Who ever has the most objects/points wins! Start!" Explains pumpkin guy. "Go Stingy Bee!" I hear Lucy say "How's that going to help him?" Orga asks "Pissing him off to finish fast so he can 'pay me back'" "Damn you Blondie!" I scream at her. "You'd blond too." *sweatdrops*

'Lacrima Camara, 3 purple rocks, treasure map,doll, ice from Gray Fullbuster?' This is bullshit! Why the hell they need ice for!?' "Whatever I'll just get this over with. Where can I find a doll? knock now someone's bound to have the same objects as me I'll just follow them or beat them up whatever comes first."

~Meanwhile at Sabertooth's balcony~

"Why did we let him play?" Asks Yukino "We weren't on our minds." Agrees Rufus "we just have to believe in him. He'd never let me down." Says Lucy in a sweet believing tone *cracks knuckles* "Not of he wants to live." "You my friend have serious issues." Responds Rogue. "How badly do you want to die Rogue?" "I- admit defeat" "Sissy. Can't even stand for yourself." Laughs Rufus "wait till Orga and Mimi hear about this. They're going to have a field day" Continues Yukino. "Shouldn't we be watching the event?" Rogue asks "Nah. Making fun of you is better." "You're supposed to be on my side Lucy." *swat hands* "Later I'm watching the games" *sweatdrops*

~Time Skip~ After Treasure Hunt

" In 1st place ST:10 points  
In 2nd place RT:8 points  
In 3rd place LS:6 points  
In 4th place BP:4 points  
In 5th place MH:3 points  
In 6th place QC:2 points  
In 7th place FT B:1 point  
In 8th place FT A:0 points  
There you go folks. Don't move next is the battles: Flare Corona vs. Wendy Marvel!"  
Wendy's pov  
"Flare Corona vs. Wendy Marvel"  
"What me first!?" 'Don't worry Wendy you can do it!' I hear a voice say in my head 'must be telepathy' 'right on Wendy. Go show the what you got!' 'Thanks Lucy-nee'. I step foot on the arena and feel Lucy smiling down to me. 'For Lucy!' "Girly" says Flare 'weirdo' "lets go" "START" Flare tries to catch me with her hair but I avoid them. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" I scream out. It hit her directly but she was still standing. "Hair Shower: Wolf Fang" she says. Her hair shoota underground. "Attack me ands the girl burns." She says. 'How can She be so cruel.' I see Lucy run all the way to FT's balcony. "Now Wendy!" She yells out. "You'll regret that girly! Crimson Hair!" Her hair ignites and tries to trap me. 'All i have to do is cut it.' "Sky Dragon's Claw" I cut her hair but it grows back. I douge the best I can, when all of a sudden I'm thrown in the air. 'Perfect' "Sky Dragon Roar" 'knock out for the count' "And the winner is Wendy Marvel! 10 points to Fairy Tail!" Says Maco-san 'I did it Lucy-nee' Then everything turns black.

Lucy's pov

I see Wendy greeting trapped by Flare's hair and I see something wrong Wendy isn't defending herself. 'Somethings wrong. Flare must have threatened her I wouldn't be surprised she was part of a dark guild. But what Ida she holding against her? Ah must be someone or something in FT!' I run as fast a. I can to FT's balcony and a I thought Flare's hair was wrapped around a little girls ankle. "What are you doing to Asuka!?" I ignore her, grab the hair and destroy it. "NOW WENDY!" I yell out to hair. "You'll regret that girly! Crimson Hair!" Her hair ignites and tries to trap her. 'Alll she has to do us cut it' "Sky Dragon's Claw" 'Good girl' they keep fighting until Flare throws Wendy in the air. 'Big mistake' I see her take in air and "Sky Dragon Roar" She wins but blacks out. "What happened?" Asks the same woman. "You'll have to ask Wendy. Janne!" And I got the hell out of there. 'Congrats Wendy-chan!'

* * *

**Sorry for the delay I have to write in my iPod. Stupid computer ain't working. Anyways hope y'all enjoy this chapter.  
Orga: How come we don't come out so much?  
Me: You'll come out soon...maybe?  
Sting: Where's the StiCy moments?  
Rogue: Screw StiCy we need RoLu  
Rufus: In the end Lucy will end with me!  
Twins: Go make out with Yukino or something  
Lucy: *sigh* violetvolpe doesn't own FT  
Me: R&R ~volpe-chan~**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14~Pandemonium~Lucy's p.o.v

Today's the second day of the GMG with both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail at the lead, no matter how much I like them I'm still going to win! "Welcome everyone to the second day of the Daimato Enbu. Today's event is Pandemonium. The rules as last years, you'll pick a numbered stick to decided the order. Choose your representatives." He finishes. "I'll go. It'll be fun." I say. "You have your Scythe?" Questioning Orga "I wouldn't be here without it. _Dad_." "Good luck Lucy" Says Rufus "Gambale Princess!" "You can do it!" Cheers the twins. I step into the arena and see everyone is already there. 'Seems the strongest are up' Jura from Lamia Scale, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Laxus from Fairy Tail B, Natsu from Fairy Tail A, ' Wait... Natsu!?' Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Obra from Raven Tail and Ren from Blue Pegasus. "Instead of a 100 monsters, they're going to be 300!"*gasps* "Because this year number of monsters rose, they're going to be 150 D-class, 60 C-class, 78 B-class, 10 A-class and 2 S-class." Says the stupid pumpkin guy. "Step on up and choose your sticks. Okay who has number 1?" I look at my stick and the one is sticking out. 'Perfect watch closely Jiemma.' "Me." "How many are you picking princess?" Pumpkin guy asks. "Its-a-se-cret!" I say each word like a syllaby. I walk up the steps and soon find myself in the middle of the room. "I picked all 300 of them !" "EHHHHHHHHHH!" Is heard through all the stadium. "Are you crazy!? Even Erza had problems fighting a 100-" i hear Natsu say but I tune him out. By now all the monsters have come out. "My soul is waving!" I mutter. "Ruby gate of the Tiger, Tigressa!" I transform into Wendy and cast Venier on myself. "O swift winds that dashes through the heavens!... Venier!" I undo the transformation and take out my Scythe and aim for the D-class monsters, while Tigressa goes after the C-class. In one swift move all the monsters i hit vanish. 'Some down... who knows how many to go.' "Gate of the goat, gate of the lion, Capricorn, Loke." "Yes hime-sama?" They both ask *points at monsters* "Help." "Of course." "Leave it to us." Between the 4 of us we finished quickly, all that was left were the A and S-class, i would have fought with my spirits but they were tired and had to go back, leaving me by myself. 'More space for me!' "Fleur de vois: Ice." It took out about 3 A-class. "Fleur de vois: combo Fire Thunder." The previous ice had melted. 'Better use it to my advantage. "Aquarius vase: Typhoon magnitude 10!" Those attacks takes out all of them except the strongest of the S-class. 'Dammit it probably has last years ability.' As if on cue it becomes stronger...And attacks. I block with a foot on the blade and the staff cutting the attack in two. I merge my magic into the Scythe and counter with an attack of my own. "Death Scythe Secret Technique: 7 Sins." 7 Sins is an attack that lets me cut my opponent down in 7 hits and trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end. With that attack i'm done. I strap my Scythe onto my back and walk out like nothing happened. Everyone is speechless. "At least she didn't des-" Before those words are even out the building becomes rumble. I turn back. "Ops. Gomene, guess i overdid it a little." Jaws drops, I scratch the back of my head out of embarrassment. 'I did it on purpose, but nobody has to know right.' "S-Sabertooth wins 10 points! Because Lucy has defeated all monsters we're going to use the MPF to measure your magic, rankings depend on amount of magic power and to not repeat last years mistake this MPF has been modified to reach 25000."  
~Time Skip~  
"In 2 place FT A Natsu Dragneel  
In 3 place FT B Laxus Dreyar  
In 4 place LS Jura  
In 5 place Kagura  
In 6 place Bacchus  
In 7 place Ren  
In 8 place Obra"  
I return to the balcony and jump into Rogue's waiting arms. "We won, We won!" *chuckles* "We can see that." Answers Sting "And you said you didn't want to participate." Teases Yukino. *blush* "I-its okay, i guess." "Next up: Yukino from Sabertooth vs. Kagura from Mermaid Heel!" Says the announcer. **(You'll know how that goes I'm not going to write battles that happened in the anime/manga.)**  
"And here's Daimato Enbu current results:  
Sabertooth: 20 points  
Fairy Tail A: 18 points  
Mermaid Heel: 16 points  
Lamia Scale: 10 points  
Raven Tail: 8 points  
Fairy Tail B: 7 points  
Blue Pegasus: 5 points  
Quatro Ceberus: 4 points

**Wat up people? I keep trying to make the best chapters but my ideas are drying up. If you have any just PM me or leave a review. Thanx **

** ~volpe-chan~**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~Traitors~ Lucy's p.o.v

I couldn't believe my eyes. Yukino lost, I have a bad feeling about this. As soon as the battle was over I tried to go to our inn to check on Yuki, but damn camara people had to stop me. "Who taught you your magic?" "How did it feel to do something even 'Titania' had trouble doing?" "What's your relationship with the twins?" "Could all of you just let me through? I need to go. NOW!" "What's the hurry meeting with a lover?" "Who's your lover?" "Is it true your going out with your teammate Rufus Lohr?" "You know what? Screw you. Light Drive!" I mutter the last part so nobody can hear me. I take off running to the inn as fast as I can, but they're too many people in the way. 'God dammit Jiemma beter not do anything to Yukino, 'cause it wont be pretty.' After running after what seemed forever I reach the inn and kick the doors open. My eyes widen. There in the middle of the room is Yukino, a naked Yukino. I go over to her and cover her in a wool blanket and pull her close to me. "What the fuck is going on here!? How could you do this to your own daughter?" I scream out. Nobody looks at me. Jiemma is the one to answer, "She is no longer a member of Sabertooth. She brought shame to our name!" "Yukino pick up your clothes and change back into them. He has no right to tell you to show yourself to everyone." I look back to make sure she's doing what I told her. "I will not let you go against my word anymore Lucy. I am the guild master. You listen to ME!" He screams at me. "Its better if you leave Yukino. We have no place for weaklings like you." 'Please tell me it wasn't who I think it was.' I turn around. "Mimi!? NO the bitch has come back." I turn back to the old man. "Listen here, I don't care if you're the guild master I will not let you hurt my friends. Yukino is leaving, but she's leaving with her head high. She was a Tiger for _6 fucking years_ and this is how you treat her? Be grateful I keep my promises because I'll show the true power of a dragon slayer. The moment the games are over I QUIT!" I turn around and slap my 'teammates'. 'Cause you know they had front row seats. "Traitors" I take my things and leave to find some place to stay till the games when I see Yukino's keys on top of my bed. "Virgo?" "Punishment time Princess?" "Can you catch up to Yuki and tell her she deserves these keys more then me?" "Of course princess" "Thank you Virgo" The silence in the room was broken by Rogue's shouting. "LUCY wait please don't leave. I'm begging you. There was nothing we could do. You have to understand, we had no option." "There's always an option Rogue." I reply calmly. "You're leaving us? Why do you have to leave us? Please stay please." Sting is on his knees hugging me. "Sting I'm leaving because I can't be in a guild where they use people as pawns. Besides you'll see me tomorrow right?" I help him to his feet and hug him back. "I'm sorry but this is my decision."

~Next Day~ Rouge's p.o.v

I still can't believe Lucy is actually leaving. Ever since we saw each other this morning none of us has said a word to the other. "Welcome to the 3rd day of the Grand Magic Games. Today's event is Naval Battle. Once every participant is here I'll explain the rules." Says the announcer Maco. "I'll go." Minerva says. Since Yukino isn't a member anymore Minerva is taking her place. 'Yukino' "Go Minerva. You can do it." My idiotic partner is shouting out. 'Since Lucy's words yesterday, he's been acting differently. Even Lector noticed. Lucy'

~During Naval Battle~

I see Minerva tourturing that Fairy, Lissana I think it is. Is this what we have become, merciless monsters? Just as the bell was going to ring Minerva pushes the Fairy out of the sphere. Just when she was bout to fall to the ground, Natsu and the ice dude catch her. Minerva jumps out after. "You bitch how could you do this? I swear I'll make you regret it." He screams out. We all go down except Lucy. *smirk* "There was nothing in the rules that said I couldn't toy with her." Minerva answers. The Sky slayer and God slayer were giving emergency first aid. "You just made an enemy out of the worst guild." Titania says. "What's this rivaly between guilds!?" Says Maco. After some more glaring we all go back to our inns, or in Fairy Tail's case the infirmary.

~Lucy's p.o.v~

How could she treating Lissana like she was a toy. She probably was just taking her anger out on her because I'm leaving. In my way to Fairy Tail's infirmary, I see them. "Lucy" Orga calls out. *slap* "I will never forgive you Minerva. First you're okay kicking Yuki out and now this? I truly am ashamed of being a tiger." They keep quite and I stay on my way to the infirmary. When I finally reach it. "What are you doing here you bastard? Didn't make enough fun of us yet?" Natsu says. He throws a punch in my direction. I dodge it. "In case you didn't realize I wasn't out on the field making fun her. If you don't move, how can I help her?" I answer. "Why would you help us?" All eyes are on us. "Because I don't agree with what they do. Now can I help?" They stay quiet. "I'll take that as a yes. Open ate of the healer, Xiaon." Out comes a woman dress in chinese clothing, her robe is green with pink while the pants are white. And her hair is up in 2 buns. "Ciao Misstress, what can I help you with today?" She says in a delicated manor. "I need you to heal that girl" I say while pointing at Lissana. "Of course Misstresss." "When you're done you can return to the Spirit world. Thank you Xiaon." "My pleasure Misstress." I go back to the arena. They called my name. *smirk* 'Fighting Titania should be intersting'

**Another Chapter done. Woa almost 5K views. Thanx to all my readers.**

**Lucy: Why you let them kick Yukino out?**

**Me: Drama…?**

**Lucy: Drama my ass you kicked out my best friend!**

**Minerva: What about me? **

**Lucy: …. **

**Orga: Finally I come out. violetvolpe doesn't own FT **

**Me: Yeah only the plot.**

**Twins: Yet their isn't much Fluff.**

**Me: Sorry. Maybe I should make an M one-shot on chapter 10. Tell me what you think. ~volpe-chan~ **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~Let's fight~ Erza's p.o.v

After what that bitch Minerva did to Lissana, I'm ready to pummel Lucy to the ground. 'Nobody messes with my nakama and gets away with it.' "Here she is ladies and gentlemen Fairy Tail's own 'Titania'!" *cheers* The look on my face yelled bloodlust, I wasn't stopping till I got it. "And her opponent Sabertooth's 'Princess'. 'She had on a disinterest look on. 'Too bad you're not here Natsu; to watch how I rip that look of her face.' "I'll make you regret ever laying a finger on my nakama." "…" 'How dare she not respond me!? I'll show her the true power of Fairy Tail.!' "Start." I rushed to her, landing a punch in the gut. She didn't even try to dodge. 'Mocking me eh' I re-equip into my heaven wheels armor and call swords to attack. "Dance my blades!" Again not even flinching. "Whats going on, Lucy Heartfilia not fighting!?" "Maybe her magics drainded from Pandemonium?" Says Yajima. "Is that it? They call you princess and your magic drops just like that!? That's pathetic you pick on the weak yet you're the one that's weak!" I shout at her. She moves so fast I don't even register it. "Don't group me with those people. I am nothing like those monsters." She says in my ear before kicking me so bad she sends me to the wall. " . . They don't say I'm Sabertooth's strongest for no reason. Open gate of the Bull, Taurus. Aim at the red head." She says. "Yes my nice body." The cow says with hearts for eyes. "You will not hurt Lucy's sexy body. Rampage!" The bull calls out. I swiftly move out of the way only to get hit from above and go face first into the ground. "O Regulus… Grant me your strength! Regulus Impact!" I'm send flying but gain control because of my armor. "That all you got? I thought you'd be stronger because of the way you handled yourself at Pandemonium, but you ain't that great!" I shout at her. "Death Scythe Secret Art: Hell's Punishment." She chants in a soft voice. 'Finally coming out uh' Moments later I let out a blood curling scream and fall to the ground. 'Dammit I can move a muscle, I'm sorry minna I disappointed you.' "Don't bite more than you can chew Titania." Lucy my says while calmly walking away. I turn around to look at guild, but I got confused and ended looking at Sabertooth. They were shocked. 'Why? Shouldn't they know her strength? Why' Are my last thoughts as everything goes black.  
~Juvia's p.o.v~  
"Now our second battle of the day: Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B vs. Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale. Both contestant please step up to the arena." 'Juvia is going to fight Gray-sama's love rival?' "Juvia doesn't care she has to fight Gray-sama's love rival Juvia will win to defend Juvia's and Gray-sama's love." "Don't drag me into this Juvia." "That's the spirit...kinda" Erza says to Juvia. "I don't care if you're the love of my life, I won't lose"Lyon says "Juvia isnt either!" "BEGIN!" Juvia hears pumpkin man say. "Water Slicer!" "Ice Make: Tiger!" The two attachs collide and cancel each other out. "I'm not done yet. Ice Make: Ape, Ice Make: Lion!" "Water Lock! Water Cyclone!" The first traps Lyon's ice makes ant cyclone destroys them. "Ice Ma-" "Water Cane!" It hits him straight in the chest sending him flying. "You're serious uh? Then I'll be too. Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" "Water Nebula!" It destroys the dragon and gives him a K.O. "Winner Juvia Lockser! 10 points to Fairy Tail B!"  
"Here are the 3rd day results:  
Sabertooth:40  
Fairy Tail A:26  
Fairy Tail B:23  
Mermaid Heel:19  
Lamia Scale:14  
Blue Pegasus:7  
Quatro Ceberus:5**(just pretend Raven Tail was already disqualified)**  
~Macarov's pov~ Infirmary  
"My children because Raven Tail has been disqualified and they have an uneven number of teams they want us to combine our two teams. You can decide between yourself who going to participate.  
-Time Skip-  
"Master we have decided." "Who did you choose Erza?" "The three dragon slayers Erza and me, master." Gray answers "I'll inform the judges then." "We'll take our leave." "This really is our strongest team" "I agree Mira. For Fairy Tail!" "For Fairy Tail!" My children follow.

* * *

**Sorry people but from now on I'm not updating Sundays. -_- Too lazy and tired. Next Time: 'Dragon Slayers Showdown!?' **

**~volpe-chan~**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17~Dragon Slayet Showdown~ Sting's p.o.v/ 4th day

"Today's event consists of tag battles. First up Blue Pegasus' Ichiya Vandalay & Kotobuki Nichiya Puppy's Bacchus & Rocker. Begin!"**(we all know how that goes)** "Winners: Ichiya Vandalay & Kotobuki Nichiya. 10 points for Blue Pegasus! And here's Fairy Tail newest team: Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, 'Salamander', 'Black Steel' and 'Lightning'!" Says the Pumpkin guy. "Ne Lucy don't you find the pumpkin annoying?" I ask her. "..." "Are you ever going to forgive us Princess?" My partner Rogue asks. "...No. I warned him to not mess with my friends. And now you break my trust. I'll show all of you my real power." She answers us. "Lucy" Minerva says in a soft tone while attempting to touch her. *glare* "Don't you date touch me bitch. And don't ever talk to me." She walks away. "And now the fight we've all been waiting for SABERTOOTH VS. FAIRY TAIL! And because tbe king decided to make things more interesting, its going to be a 3 vs.3 battle. The participants are Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia vs. Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragneel!" "We're going against the other dragon slayers eh? This can get interesting." I reply "Lets get going then. No point leaving them waiting." Rogue finishes. "..." "How about a good luck kiss Lucy?" I ask "How about a bad luck kick?" 'Feisty' *Arena*  
"We'll make you regret what you did to our nakama you saber bastards!" Natsu-san yells out. "Gihihi I'll make sure nobody recognizes you." Gajeel says. "Really you'll make us regret? You've got to be kidding me!"I say. "You can go ahead and try. Won't make a difference." Rogue continues. "Since you're all hyped up BEGIN!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Lucy walking to the edge of the arena. "Don't take your eyes of a fight." Im send flying by Laxus Thunder punch. "You bastard!" I see Rogue getting hit pretty bad my both Gajeel and Natsu. "White Dragon Roar" "Lightning Eruption" He counters but I move out of the way. Only to be send back to the wall by Gajeel's Iron Dragon Sword."

Lucy's pov~ I see how Sting and Rogue are pummeled but I don't do anything. They can handle themselves. I'm surprised none of them gave comes for me, but evenif they did I'd just evade them. I know the twins are going to lose but they have to learn winning isn't everything. "White Drive" "Shadow Drive" Starting to get serious uh. "Here you are. Thought you would get away from me after what you did to Erza!?" Dragneel aims a fire punch at me. I just jump in the air. He jumps after me "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" 'Dumbass!' I barely dodge but the attack was powerful enough to break the floor. And being the idiots they are the keep fighting underground. 'I think I'll stay up here.' Even if they're all battered ,and the twins activate Dragon Force, three against two doesnt look very promising. "Holy Nova!" "Shadow Dragon Roar!" "Thunder Bullet" "Karma Demon: Iron Spiral" "Dragon God Brilliant Flame" And out for the count. I jump into the hole and land infront of the twins pulling out my scythe to protect them from the remaining atttacks. 'My turn', "Look who comes out to play." Laxus say. "I don't care if you healed Lissana you still hurt Erza. . ." Natsu declares. "And this time there's no one to hel-" I kick Gajeel in the stomach and send him straight to the wall. "You talk to much." "Lightning Dragons punch." I catch his attack before it makes contact with my face. "Too slow" His face show his surprise and I take the opportunity to land a hit. "Shadow Dragon Punch." I sense Natsu coming up behind me. " .Jump." I jump and in mid air "Holy Dragon Breath" All of them are in the ground. "In-incredible thr-three types of magic folks and apparently has control over all three!" Chapita says. "Have you've seen anything like this Yajima-san?" "Never during my years in the council. She is indeed Sabertooth's strongest Mage. "Eh three magic uh!? It'll just make it more fun when we beat you. Fire Dragon Roar!" "Thunder Rampage!" "White Drive" I move behind Laxus and push him face first into the floor. "You're not the only special one here. Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" "Lightning Flame Deagon Roar!" I use Shadow Drive to evade the attacks. "Unison Raid: Holy Celestial Shadow Dance:10 Commandments!" It sends all three against each other and knocks them out. *smirk* "I win" "And the winner is Sabertooth!" *crowd roars* I turn around. They are all out. 'Leave it to me to clean up.' I walk torwards the twins. "Oi Sting Rogue. Wake up! Oi!" *inchoerent stuff* 'Dammit' "Rogue can you hold on to me while I pull us out?" "*pant* Not *pant* for *pant* long." "Good enough for me." I throw Sting over my shoulder since he's still out. I pull out my whip and throw it all the way to the top latching onto something steady. "Going up" 3 minutes later I throw them unceremonially to the floor. " Open gate of the Healer, Xiona. Heal these idiots. I'll be right back." I jump back down into the hole to help the fairies up and repeat the process with the iron and flame slayers. "Hold on for a few. Your too heaven for me to carry with someone else." "I don't need your pity." He use Lightning Body to get out. "Why the fuck didn't you do that since the beginning you bastard!?" I pull us out and leave Xiona to heal them. I turn around and glare in Sabertooths direction. 'That was just the tip of the iceberg'

* * *

**Done. Thanks for all the views. And to the flamers, Yeah sure I used Shugo Chara(which I don't own)sue me! I like it. Don't forget to review. ~volpe~**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18~Dragon's Graveyard~ Lucy's pov

After kicking the trio asses(and letting the twins get a good beatin) I went on a walk not wanting to be disturbed. 'Hell now that people know I'm a multi dragon slayer they'll hunt me down. Why couldn't I just lose? O yeah to teach the old man a lesson.' *sigh* 'hope for the best and run for my life.' "Lucy-nee? What are you doing here?" I turn around to find Wendy behind me. "Me I'm just running from peoples." *nervous laugh* "O yeah, how did you learn Dragon slaying magic?" "Well Sting and Rogue taught me their elements and I already knew Celestial magic." "*puts fist on hand* Then that makes you a fourth generation slayer." I look at her like she grew another head. She might as well have been. "What?" "Yeah because you were taught by dragon slayers not dragons." "Guess that makes sense. So I'm bored wanna hang out?" "Sure Lucy! Let me just tell Fairy Tail then we can leave." "I'll wait for you here."

Wendy's pov

"Ne Master, can I hang out with Lucy for the rest of the day?" I noticed the guild went silent. "Why would you want to be out with her?" Natsu says. "After what her guild did to Lissana? Like hell am i going to let you!" "But it's not Lucy-nee fault what Minerva did to Lissna. Besides how do you think she got okay so fast. It wasn't me or Chelia it was Lucy!" "Wendy how could you let her get close to Lissana? What if something had happened to her!?" Erza-nee screams at me. "Thats enough. instead of taking your anger out in her why don't you talk to me?" 'Lucy-nee' "I don't think you should really be talking, I did say sorry in my guild's name." "Lucy's right and if she'd want to hurt Wendy she would have done before, don't you think." Master interferes. "Besides where we're doing concerns all the dragon slayers." 'Uhh?' "I found a cave under the arena during our fight. Something feels out of place. Thats why I came for Wendy." Lucy-nee explains. "If it concerns the dragon slayer we're coming too. I'm not letting you get anywhere near the air kid." Growls Gajeel. 'At least they worry about me' "Suit yourselfs. Let's go then." "Bye master."

*Time Skip Cave*

"You can come out. I know you're there." 'Who's she talking to' "Damn even when we hide our scent you can sense us." Says a guy with green hair. 'Orga I think' "What are you doing here?" Lucy says venom filling her voice. "Yikes don't bite still got girls after me." Orga says. "Allow me to fix that." "Lucy-nee stop! Ignore them. Lets go." *sigh* "Fine folllow me." "Here's the cave I sen-" She was cut off by the sight before us. We all go quiet. The whole cave was filled with dragons bones. Laxus breaks the silence. "What the fuck happened here!?" "Your guess is as good as mine Sparky." Sting replies. "If I wanted a stupid answer I'd ask flame brain not you blondie." "Do I hear fighting?" 'Erza!?' "What are you doing her Erza?" "Can't leave you alone with these idiots can we?" 'Gray too!' "Anybody else wanna join? And please note the sarcasm." "Bunny girl got problems." *glares* "You wanna die freak show?" "Eto Lucy?" "Yeah?" "I know a spell that can let us speak to the dragons." 3 2 1... "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FROM THE BEGINING!?" The scream at me. "Chillax. She probably couldn't talk cause all the nonsense. Now baby do the spell please." I draw a circle in the ground and say "Wandering souls of the Dragons I'm ready to her your voices Milky Way!" "Wow thats a soul?" "Be quiet male cat she's concentrating!" "My name is Zirconis also known as the dra-" "Yeah yeah what happened here?" *sweatdrops*everyones mind: so blunt* "All the dragons here were killed by the king of dragon." "Who's the dragon king?" 'Focus' "He was a slayer that bathed in to much dragon blood. Soon he had claws, teeth and skin like a dragons. Even I'm scared to say his name." "WHAT' .NAME." "His name is Acnologia." *gasps*vanish* "What happened?" "Sorry I lost my concentration and the soul vanished." "Wait those this mean that if you use to much dragon slaying magic you'll become dragons!?" The masked one says. *chuckles* "That's impossible. Acnologia had Zerefs help to become a dragon. And you Lucy Heartfilia are the key to erase the original evil." A guy in a white armor sneaks up on us. "And you are here by under arrest by the royal army."  
**Hope y'all like it.  
Lucy: Wait wait wait. Why the fuck I'm getting arrested for?  
Me: Something?  
Natsu: Who is she the key? She doesn't even look like one!  
Erza: It's a figurative speech  
Natsu: Figu-what?  
Everyone: Baka  
Me: Anyways R&R ~volpe-chan~**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ~All hell broke loose~ Gray's p.o.v**

* * *

"What do you mean she's under arrest? What for?" Sting was almost ripping this guys head off. "Princess hasn't done anything so you can't have in your custody." Rogue says. 'No matter what always has his cool.' "Lucy Heartfilia has incredible magic power. She is the key to defeat Zeref once and for all." *frown* "But she also the obstacle standing in our way." "Back off a little knight wannabe." Lucy interferes. *sweatdrop* "Knight wannabe!?" "Okay, Sir I-don't-give-a-fuck, why would I stop you if you're going to destroy Zeref? Even if I did, how the hell would you know?" "We have a source-" "Don't listen to him. I came from the future to warn you. You mustn't open the Eclipse gate." "LUCY!" Sabertooth all screams out. "No that's an older version of Lucy." Erza says-matter-of-factly. I hear Lucy mutter something under her breath and the dragon slayers jumping tensed. "If you expect us to stay put while you take away our teammate you're wrong!" And all hell broke loose. The dragon slayers were trying to stop the king's army from getting close to Lucy, while Erza was moving closer to me. "Come on Gray we have to grab future Lucy and get the hell out of here." I hear her whisper. "And the dragon slayers?" "They're causing a distraction. We need all the info the Lucy from the future has." "Okay" We go near her and, "Shush we're here to get you out. Follow us." I see (our)Lucy looking at us out of the corner of her eye. Once she sees we're out of sight, "Enough! Just go. It'll be alright." "You should listen to her, no point in getting all of you in jail. Troops move out!" *salute* "Yes Sir." "Lucy" Rogue mutters. I know Lucy heard it even without dragon slaying hearing. "*wink*Later". We all watch as they disappear to god-knows-where. Me and Erza come out of the shadows. "So can somebody explain what the hell happened?" Rogue drops to the floor followed by Sting, Orga and Rufus. "Apparently, Acnologia is a dragon thanks to Zeref." Minerva explains. "He is also the dragon king." Laxus continues. "Lucy is the key to destroying all evil." Rufus says. "And also the one to stop it." Wendy finishes. By now everyone is either sitting on the floor or leaning on a walI. *clears throat* "I can explain. As you know I came from the future. But in this future none of you are alive." *gasps* "B-b-but." Wendy is crying her eyes out. Charles is glaring at the ground. *nods* "In this future the world is ruled by dragons, under the influence of a man." "Zeref." Orga breaths out. "No Rogue." *gasp* "WHAT!? Rogue-kun would never do that. Never." The frog dressed exceed cries out. "But where will the dragons come from?" I ask. That's what everyone is thinking. "The dragons will come from-" she was cut off by a knife in her stomach. "I'm sorry that's enough info Princess" The man says the last word as if the were something he was forced to eat. "LUCY." *coughs up blood* "Rogue why?" "You were nothing more than an annoyance in my life. Its about time you died neh?" "Stop *cough* Eclipse from opening, can't let the dragon king back." She whispers the last words with her last breath. We all turn to the future Rogue. His whole appearance has changed, his hair is now waist long pull into a high ponytail. His right side is black while the left is almost white,with the signature bangs. "LUCY! Didn't you love her? How could you kill her? How could you betray her?" Wendy screams out. "I don't have to explain anything to you, you're not worth my time. *grins* But maybe we'll see more of each other in the future Future Rogue says. "You bastard!" *vanish* "Guys we have to leave and warn the guild masters." "Erza" "How could I?" "Rogue-kun that wasn't you" The exceed tries to cheer him up. "I fucking killed Lucy! I'm a MONSTER!" *punch* "Stop looking down, that's not your Lucy. If Lucy were here she'd do the same thing. If you don't want this to happen then you'll have to protect her." "She's right, we're of no use here." I say. "Lets go back and rest."

~Meanwhile~ Lucy's pov

"Behold the Eclipse gate." 'So thats what future me was talking about.' "So...why you bring me here?" "This is the gate that allow us to go back in time and kill Zeref. But we need all 12 zodiac keys to activate them." "Tough luck I only got 10" "Oh we know that, that's why she's here for as well." *turn* "Yukino!? What are you doing here?" *salute* "Sargent Yukino Aguilar reporting to duty. I'm here to ensure the safety of my country Lucy-sama." "Are you an idiot! We can't change the past it'll have serious consequences!" "No price is too high for the safety of my country." "Hisui-himesama! It's an honor to be in you presence." Both Yukino and knight guy are both kneeling. "So you're the one that came up with this plan. Fiore's princess Hisue E. Fiore. Couldn't care less. You're putting your whole country in jeopardy with this plan. Even if you succeed this country may not exist anymore!" "The result is none of your business. Arcadios make sure everything is ready the plan will take effect a soon as possible." "Of course princess. Sargent Aguilar take the prisoner to her cell." "Of course Arcadios-sama. Lets go." "You know what's going to happen Yukino. You can still back down." "For what so you'll take all the glory again? NO i'm tired of living in your shadow!" "What!? You've never been in my shadow Yuki. You're your own person, nobody should have to tell you otherwise." "That's easy for you to say you're not the one always been compared with someone." "I-I'm sorry, Yukino, I really am." "Don't be, its because of you that I have this job." "A job will probably erase HISTORY!" "Enough. You're nothing more than a prisoner here. I'll come for you once the Eclipse gate is ready." "Yukino. Fine things your way. *glare* Don't blame for interfering." "Doesn't matter if you're Fiore's strongest mage, we'll you down."

~Time Skip~

"Get up. Everything is ready to go. And congrats Sabertooth won the Games." Says some unknown guard. 'Might as well toy with him for a while.' "Mother is that you, it's so bright. Is this what hell looks like?" "Umm no y-you've got it all wrong miss." "No really, how did you ever become a soldier." "Watch it." "A a a can't touch me, remember. I'm the key to success." 'And your downfall.' "Ignore her *insert name*,drag her if needed but bring her out here." ~~~ "Princess Hisui what a lovely surprise came to join me for tea?" "Stop the games Heartfilia. Open your gold gates." *glares* "How can you be so sure i'll do it?" "Because if you don't i'll kill your twins." "Somebody is getting violent." "All is fair in love and war." "All is fair when i kick your ass." "OPEN THEM!" "I am the person that connects the road to the stellar world. You will answer my call and pass through the gate open door to Zodiac constellations: All! Lend us your power." Me and Yukino chant out. All 12 zodiac spirits lend us our powers. Putting our hands together we aim at door. At burst of light engulfs the gates. *faints* "Yukino!" "Don't worry we got her." "Why do you need the gates open if the dragons aren't even here yet?" I question. "The cannon takes time to load." I turn around to see the gates opening. 'This feeling. Something is wrong.' *gasp* "CLOSE THE GATES!" "What!? No! We need them to defend ourselves!" "You don't understand the dragons are coming from that gate!" As if to prove my point a dragon comes out and roars.

"We're doomed...

* * *

**Heres chapter 19. Dragons finally come out. Will the twins make it in time? Will Humanity make it? Will I stop asking question? (Yes to the last one.) Tune in next time.**

**All: D-d-dragons!?**

**Me: -_- No Flying chocolate bunnies**

**Gray: Somebodys pissed**

**Me: Somebodys naked**

**Gray: D fuck!?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama**

**Elfman: Be A Man And Review. ~volpe-chan~**


	21. Authors Notes

**This is not a chapter. My Ipod broke and i wont update until its fix. Sorry. ~Violetvolpe~**


	22. Chapter 2o

Chapter 20 ~_Daddy!?_~ Erza's p.o.v

We were congratulating Sabertooth on their win(who didn't look happy at all) when we received a call from the king's army saying they needed our help defending Fiore from a dragon invasion. "DRAGONS!? But their supposed to be extinct!" Someone shouts out. "We know but it has come to our attention that there is a wave of 10,000 dragons on their way to destroy Fiore." *gasps* "We need al the help we can get. Onegai." "What prove do we have all of this is true?" I question. "If they put Lucy in jail because of this might as well know the whole story." "They put Lucy in jail? But why?" Hibiki asks. "Lucy-sama is the only one who can open the Eclipse gate to ready the cannon to defeat all the dragons, aside from Yukino Aguilar, and she doesn't even gets close to having her magical energy." The messenger answers. "Still doesn't explains why you put her in jail." I point out. "The princess' source says that Lucy-sama is our biggest threat against the Eclipse plan. She'll try to interfere with the gates opening." "How'd you even know this boy?" Oba-san asks. "Because our source comes from the future." Everyone that was at the graveyard yesterday looks at each other. 'The Lucy from the future didn't say anything about her old self interfering. In fact she was with the idea of not opening the gates in the first place.' I look at each of us and nod. 'It screams Future Rogue all around. But why would he want us to go to where he's most likely hiding?' "Erza, even if it ends up being a sham, better be prepared than regret. Fairy Tail will lend you there strength!" Master Macarov states. "Guess if Fairy Tail is helping, we can let them outdo us." Says Master Bob. "YEAH!" "This way then." We all follow him but as soon as we're near the Eclipse Gates, we hear a deafining roar. "LUCYYYYY!" Rogue calls out. "Shadow Drive!" "Rogue-kun wait!" "Don't try to stop him lets catch up!" The sight before us was terrifying. We all froze just trying to process it. 7 dragons were out and about destroying the city. Lucy and Yukino were trying to close the gates to stop anymore dragons from entering our time. "Will you look at that? You were able to figure out the truth behind the gates. But it won't matter seven dragons will be more than enough to destroy all of you." Future Rogue comes out of the shadows. "Weren't you suppose to be on our side!? You're human too!" Arcadios screams out. "No, I failed my country. I What have I done?" The princess was muttering to herself. "*insert evil laugh here*The world will fall under my power, soon I'll be the new dragon king!" "Are you crazy dragons can't be controlled!" Minerva says. "With my dragon controlling magic I'm able to control all dragons. And it wont be long before I gain control over Acnologia too…or slay him. Which ever comes fir-" *punch* "You talk too much. The Rogue I know can't say more than 2 sentences at a time. You're not _my_ Rogue! Meaning I can beat the crap out of you all I want! White Dragon Roar!" "Tsk. Your attacks won't do anything to me. I have both Light and Shadow magic. Want me to give you the story of how I killed Sting?" "You asshole!" I turn back to the other mages. "Let her deal with future Rogue. We need to eliminate the dragons." I say trying to get peoples attention. "Our magic won't do shit to those beast!" "There _is _a reason why there is dragon slaying magic." Jiemma says. "Alright then every dragon slayer take a dragon, everybody else will back you up." I conclude. "That won't be enough." "Jellal!" Milliana and Kagura both shout out. "Quit it you two. We need all the help we can get to ensure humanities future." Macarov-sama scolds them. I turn back to Jellal. "What do you mean?" "They are 7 dragons and a dragon slayer is busy right now. We need another dragon slayer." *gasp* "Y-you mean Cobra, right?" "We have no choice. I already talked to Doranbolt. He's on his way." "Rogue. Don't worry I wont let you fall to your dark side. I'm your brother after all, right." Sting tries to reassure Rogue. "And if you do, you'll always have Lucy to kick your ass back!" Joins in Orga. *nods* "Thanks guys." Rogue replies. "Then let's beat some dragon ass." Fairy Tail responds with an, "AYE!"

Laxus' Dragon~ Freed's p.o.v

"Come on you overgrown lizard here I am! Or what you head to big to let you see?" I taunt him. "You puny human! You'll regret messing with the great *insert name here*" The dragon responds. Laxus takes the opportunity to land a hit on him. "You shouldn't turn your back to your opponent." Just then we hear a very familiar roar.

Natsu's Dragon~ Natsu's p.o.v

"Doesn't matter what you do you wont be able to get close to me, my entire body is made of flames!" "Yeah? I that case all I have to do is eat them!" "WHAT? The only thing**(Igneel isn't a person so…-_-) **that is able to do that is Igneel. Hmph only a son of Igneel would be able to that." "What!? You know Igneel? That's my dad!" "Of course! He's my brother!" "That means you're my uncle! Then why don't you help us?" "Don't take too far kid. But I guess I can help you. Rogue plans on killing everyone except himself and Sting. He's trying to kill Acnologia and take over the world." "THAT'S HIS PLAN!? Its more stupid than I thought." **(THAT'S saying something cause he doesn't think…at all. Natsu: Hey!) **When I was going to keep talking to my uncle, I catch a whip of a familiar scent. 'It can't be'

Rogue's Dragon~ Rouge's p.o.v

I keep on trying to get the dragon in front of me to attack me only to have him dodge everything I throw his way. "Why *hit* won't *punch* you *hit* attack *hit* me!?" I accompany each word with an attack. "Master Rogue gave us orders to not harm you." Said dragon answers. "Yo Rogue what up?" I hear my idiotic partner shout at me. **0.0** "You already defeated your dragon?" "What? No! I brought him with me. Were nakama after all. We share all our problems with each other, right?" "You fucking human get back here!" I see a dark blue dragon chasing him. 'Reminds me of Minerva. Creepy I know but hey!' "Yeah we are. BUT NO FUCKING NEED TO BRING YOUR PROBLEM TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!" "Hahaha. I'll think about it." *smile* 'Never. Not even your dreams.' We all turn around at the sight of another pair of black dragon wings with blue insignias all over. "It couldn't be." My dragons says while his face starts to lose all color.

Wendy's p.o.v~Charle p.o.v

"Wahhhhhhhhh our clothes." "Why are we on our birthday suits?" These were the screams we heard all around us. "Wahaha you humans are so malleable." Zirconis says. "Stop this Zirconis. Don't you remember-" Wendy got cut off by one of the perverted dragons attack. "Wendy! He won't remember. We talked to him after he was dead. I scold her. "After I was dead eh? I don't care how you did it but I don't care! I'll eat all of you!" He was going to say something when we feel a familiar presence behind us. "NOT NOW!" I scream out.

Lucy and Future Rouge~Lucy's p.o.v

"I don't care if you're really the Rogue from the future. But if this is what my Rogue will become I will stop him! Even if it takes my whole life I will stop him, no matter who stands before me! I will destroy you for even thinking about tempting my best friend!" "Really you'll stop me? Your best friend? Give me a break! You just toyed with me and Sting's feeling since the moment we meet you! And your whole life? Then where were you we I needed you the most uh? Your just being a hipocrate!" He mocks me. "I could stay here and tell you how sorry I could be. But news flash I don't give two shit about you! You're nothing more than a monster that's trying to destroy others peoples life. And I-I'll never forgive you." We kept on going throwing hits back and forth till what seems like forever, when a flash of black and blue catch my eye. "ACNOLOGIA!" "THE DRAGON KING!" Are the screams I hear all around me. He lands right in front of me and with a movement of his tail sends future Rogue flying to a wall. _HE _turns back to me and we stare at each other. I feel as if he was staring into my very soul. Tears reach my eyes.The word slips out of my mouth before I'm able to register what's going on. _"Daddy?"_

**Dun Dun Dun. I'm evil I know. XD Can't help it. Just got to leave you all in suspense while I get my Ipod fixed and get a computer again. Till next time. ~volpe-chan~**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 ~Blood~ Lucy's p.o.v

'_Tears reach my eyes. The word slips out of my mouth before I'm able to register what's going on. "Daddy?"'_

'Daddy? How the fuck do I know this guy?' "You remember even after all this years? No I suppose not, but your subconscious does." The dragon tells me. 'I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a dragon alive like it was the most normal thing in life.' "HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW YOU? ARE YOU ON DRUGS?" 'There is no way in hell I would know a dragon and not know it.' **(The irony)** "Suppose not. You're just an innocent little girl. But your other you knows." _He _says all this while circling me like prey. I try to remain calm, even if I'm, you know speaking to the most dangerous dragon of all frickin time! "What do you mean other me?" "What no more hostile approach? That's a pretty smart move princess." "Don't talk to me like you know me." I shot back. I could feel everyone holding their breaths. "Hahaha just like the girl I used to know!" He stops right in front of me. "You really want to know don't you? Once you know you can never go back." He says in all seriousness. "Hit me with you best. After this I've seen everything." He extends a clawed finger towards me. "Lucy move out of the way!" I hear Sting scream at me. I ignore him and Acnologia's claw comes closer to me. In an instant his claw is on my forehead. Everything comes back in a blur. _Him _finding me. _Him _training me, raising me, loving me. My escape, meeting the twins. The seals. Every single detail of my life. I feel more powerful and I know the seals have been destroyed, mines and the twins. I drop unceremoniously to the floor. "How? Why?" "I erased your memories so you'd lead a peaceful life. *chuckles* Never thought you'd fall in love in your way." I look down at my hands. My vision is blurry with my tears. 'How could I just forget my own father like that? All these time that feeling of loneliness. "Lucy." I look up. "My time is done. Removing the seals took away all my control. You must kill me know before I kill all of you." "This is a joke right? I JUST GOT YOU BACK I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" "I'm sorry Lucy but I-" He stop mid sentence to lunge at me. I didn't have time to react, but I didn't have to Rogue did it for me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I just nod in response. "Stay here we'll deal with him okay? Stay safe Lucy." I barely register what's going on after that, until I see Acnologia aim for Wendy. Then everything becomes a blur and next thing I know I'm standing in front of Wendy. My bangs are covering my eyes. "You do not touch my friends."

Sting's p.o.v

I feel magic energy surrounding all her body. A magic circle appears under her. I see Lucy unconsciously re-equip into new clothes. She's now wearing a pair of black knee high boots with some black shorts with chains at the sides, a dark purple t-shirt with the words Beware Of Dead Animals in silver and pair of black gloves. Her hair is waist long pulled back by a ribbon with bangs covering her face. I watch her opening her eyes. They were blood red. "Die." She mutters, but I'm able to catch. "Come on we have to help her!" I take a step forward only to be pulled back by a dragon. "This is a fight between the Dragon King and that girl. None of us can interfere." I look around and see we're all surrounding the fight in a circle, my eyes finds Rogue. I give him a pleading look, he just shakes his head. 'Dammit why can't we do anything!?' "You better survive this Lucy!" I scream out to her.

Lucy's p.o.v

"You touch my friends and you die." I growl at Acnologia. "This is your last chance. Fall back and live or face me and die." He lunges at me. 'Guess that's his answer.' "White Drive." I whisper. I transform into light and start hitting _him_. "5 blades of punishment: Night raze!" While he was distracted with those copies of me, "Light Dragon Roar!" It came out 5 times bigger than Sting's. A cloud of smoke rises, but when it clears it shows an unsheathed Acnologia. He throws his claws at me but I evade it, but I'm send flying because of his tail. *gasp* My breath is knocked out of me as I hit a building behind me. I fall forward to come face to face with the floor. "LUCY!" I hear my people calling out to me. "Lucy-nee!" Wendy cries out. 'That's right. I'm here to fight for a reason. My Friends, My Nakama' I slowly stand up. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I answer sarcastically. *chuckles* "But thanks for the concern." I feel their sighs of relieve at seeing me standing once more. "Come on! Is this really the dragon that that trapped Fairy Tail's best in Tengorijima? Pathetic" He takes the bait because he uses his death roar on me. 'Should I? Why the hell not!' I stay in the middle of the attack…and eat his roar. *grin* "Thanks for the food." I can tell _he's_ furious because _his _eyes turn to slit and attacks more furiously than before. 'Shit too fast. I won' t be able to hold this drive for long at this speed.' "Shadow Drive" I become shadows to evade easier the attacks but somehow he finds me and pulls me out of the shadows sending me flying once again. I'm brought back to earth be moving shadows out of the corner of my eye. "Holy Nova!" I aim straight for his wings but only result in nicking them. I start falling down. "Shit." I start thinking quickly on what I can use to soften my landing when I hear a familiar clink. "Open gate of the Ram, Aries!" "Gomenasai." She calls out. "Screw that! Can you make it so we land safely?" "Of course. Wool Bomb!" I brace my self for impact, only top land safely thanks to Aries wool. "Thanks Aries. You may go back now." "Gomenasai." She replies while going back to the spirit world. I see a roar coming my way and quickly snap out of it. 'Damn I need to stop getting distracted if I want to come out alive.' "Death Scythe Secret Art: 7 Sins! Light Dragon Secret Technique: White Fangs! Shadow's Secret: Deadly Explosion!" I use all attacks and move out of his reach. " .JUMP!" I jump into the air to land my finishing blow, "Unison Raid: Holy Celestial Shadow Dance: 10 Commandments!" I land swiftly on my feet and start walking away thinking I finished him, when I'm pushed down into the ground and everything goes black.

Yukino's p.o.v

I see as Lucy is being crushed under Acnologia's weight. "ONEE-SAMA!" I see a blue haired girl scream out to Lucy. "NO LUCY!" I turn to find Sting crying his eyes out while trying to get out of the dragons grasp. On my left I see Rogue turning his head the other way with tears falling out of his eyes while holding onto a crying Frosch. "We're doomed the dragons have won." Hisui-sama falled to her knees crying. "Hime-sama!" I call out to her, trying to catch her before she completely falls. "Are you okay hime-sama?" I asks her. "Do I seem okay to you!? My whole country is going to fall and it's all my fault, and you're asking if I'm OKAY!?" She screeches at me. I see many people turn to look at us. "Hime-sama." Concern in every word. "NO! Fairy Tail hasn't gone down without a fight, and we're not starting now!" "YEAH!" Is what I hear as answer to Macarov's statement. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement from where Acnologia is at. "LOOK!" I call out hoping people will hear me. Apparently many do and turns their head. We see a worn out Lucy on her hands pushing Acnologia upwards. "If you think I'll down that easily .BLIND!" She screams the last three words while using the force in her legs to throw Acnologia to the air. "Unision Raid: Death Shadows Holy Blade Sakura Dance!" Her attack is so fast it looks like there's hundreds of her. "So fast, so beautiful." I say to no one in particularly. The ways she moves remind me of Sakura's leaves falling down in a cruel twisted way. "Death Angel" Someone near me mutters. She stops and lands on the heels with a loud _THUMP _following soon after. 'You don't know how close you are.'

Lucy's p.o.v

I try opening my eyes but I'm too tired to even try. I hear all the cries around me. 'I need to move. Why can't I move?' I feel a weight pushing down on me. Everything hits be back. I'm under Acnologia and everyone must think I'm dead. Smashed like a bug under his weight. 'Hell no. I ain't no bug. I'm the one that does the smashing!' I put all my remaining energies into pushing the over grown lizard off me. "If you think I'll down that easily .BLIND!" I scream hoping to catch everyones attention. "Unision Raid: Death Shadows Holy Blade Sakura Dance!" After I deliver my hit I land on the heel of my feet, Acnologia following suit. I feel my eyes turning back to their original color. I turn around and see a human covered in cuts, bruises and blood from head to toes. Lots of blood. *gasp* Reality comes crashing down. _'What have I done!'_

**And so she kills her father. What will happen to the trios relation? Will Lucy save the day? And what the fuck is Mary Sue? Find out this and more in Chapter 22!**

***sweatdrop* XD Great now I sound like those TV people. But still tune in to next chapter. R&R ~volpe-chan~ **


	24. Chapter 22

**I've noticed how people say some characters are Mary Sue. Well yeah they have to look like Mary so the story makes sense people. Almost every character is Mary Sue, some just show it more. There ain't nothing bad about it. It's the plot that makes them unique. On with the story. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 ~Aftermath~**

_WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_ _I-I..._

I look down to what I've done. Acnologia's dark blue hair is stained red because of all the blood. His clothes and body are in the same conditions. 'I can't believe I did all this. To him nonetheless. I'm a monster.' "Daddy? Daddy wake up! Daddy wake up please!" I begged my father. "L-lucy." He reaches up to touch my face. "You were the only thing that kept me from falling into my darkness. When you left I used all my control to put those spells on you. Even if I'd lose myself, you'd still have a life with the people that would care about you." He turns his head around to look at my friends. I just shake my head. 'I'm sorry.' "Daddy forget that. We can go back to how things used to be just please, please stay with me!" "It's too late now. Lucy and you know it. Be happy for me princess?" A tear escapes his eye. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry daddy. If I had never left you none of this would have happened. We could st-" I'm cut off by his next and last words, "Take care my princess." And just like that he starts being blown away like dust. _*somewhere else*_ "You did well Acnologia rest now. Your time will come soon." Said a black haired mage with black/red eyes. _End of this~ _I have tears trickling down my face as I let out a roar of pure despair.

_Killed..._

All I wanted to do then was black out, but I couldn't let the others deal with everything else. I let my hair fall in my face, so it was hiding what I felt. With strength I didn't know I had left, I stood up, put a hand up and aimed for the gates opening them. As they were opening a dragon tried to pass through. Everyone there visibly stiffened. "Finally the gates are open. Time to pay those humans for all-" I cut him off. "If you want to see tomorrow you will all get your ass back in those gates." "Who do you think you're talking to petty HUMAN?" The dragons all try shake their heads. Aquarius urn appears on my hands. "Typhoon Max." He gets washed away back to the gate. "If you don't want to end up like him I suggest you move. You have 5 seconds, and only one remains." I tell them while glaring with a red eye. As if there pants were on fire they all rushed to the gates. I walk to Future Rogue. "I could kill you right now and no one would miss you but I don't kill innocents so I'll let your dragons deal with you. With that I threw him to the gate. "Destroy." They gate goes up in flames and explode into a million pieces. Then everything goes black.

_...My Father._

Rufus' p.o.v

After the gates were destroyed, everyone was in trance till they saw Lucy drop like a bag of potatoes. "LUCY!" The twins cry out for their best friend. "Lucy one-san!" Says the Sky Dragon Slayer. They all ran up to her. "Luce, please wake up. Luce!" Asks Sting. "What's wrong with her?" These are the questions that keep popping up around the poor mage. "Enough with the questions! If you're not quiet I'm not going to be able to concentrate!" Says the littlest dragon slayer. "Here Wendy-chan I'll help you." Says the forever bubbly Sky God slayer. "Thanks Chelia." *Minor Time Skip* "JET! Can you get Porlyusica as fast as you can?" "Is something wrong is Wendy dear?" Asks Master Bob. "Her magic energy dangeriously low, if it keeps decreasing like this she'll die!" "Wendy, its rising again!" Says Chelia. "What do you mean again!?" Asks a desperate Rogue. "It's been rising and decreasing since we got to her. I have no idea what to do. I'm sorry master." Mackarov-dono puts a hand on her shoulder. "You tried your best Wendy, and that's what matters. We just have to wait tillPorlyusica gets here." "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT LUCY IS DYING! We have to help her." Sting says the last words barely above a whisper. 'Wow who'd have thought the almighty White Dragon Slayer would have a breakdown? Then again who thought time traveling existed?' "Calm down Sting! Throwing a fit isn't helping." Tries to calm him the 'Titania' "What do you stupid humans want now?" 'Is that Porlyusica?'"Thank goodness you're here Porlyusica-dono. Lucy-san needs help she's dying!" "Tsk. Stupid humans. Move out of my way and give me some space!" Responds the pink-haired healer. *gasp* "This is! Let her be is just a side effect to regaining her memories. Her body is adjusting to her new magics." "What do you mean side effect?" I ask. "Apart from losing her memories, she also lost all her other magic. But because she remembered everything is coming back. It might take a day or to for her to recover and come back to her senses. That's all, do not disturb me again you stupid humans!" "Thank you Porlyusica-san." Says a more calm Sting. "Hmph." "Okay people! We need to clean this up so we can set camp and start reconstruction tomorrow. SO MOVE IT!" Yells out Minerva. "M-mi-ner-va." We turn towards Lucy. "Don't worry Lulu. Everything is going to be fine." "Guess you're not that bad Minerva." Says Erza. "Maybe."

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Sorry about the delay. Had packing to do. My vacations are over, so it's back to the states. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ~volpe-chan~**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 ~Goodbye?~

*Nxt Day* Yukino's p.o.v

"WHERE'S LUCY?" I jump up at Minerva's words. 'Lucy's missing!?' "RUFUS ORGA GET UP FROM YOUR ASSES AND HELP ME FIND LUCY!" I get out from under my covers and start walking towards Minerva. "Wait Minerva! We're talking about Lucy here. Where would she go if she's feeling sick?" I ask her. "The twins." Says two voices behind us, Rufus and Orga. 'Rufus looks so hot after he wakes up. Wait what am I thinking!?' "You okay Yuki? You're all red." Said boy asks. "I-I'm fine. L-lets just look for Lucy." *snickers* While walking towards the twins room we collide-literally-with some of Fairy Tail's core members aka Team FT A and B. "Oi watch were you're going!" Says an annoyed Laxus-san. "Screw being careful." Answers back Mimi. 'No I have no right to call her that.' Trying to avoid a fight so early in the morning Erza-sama tries to change the topic. "What's with all the ruckus you're making?" "We don't find Lucy anywhere, so we're one our way to ask the twins." "Lets go then." Says Wendy trying to calm Minerva down. *At the twin's door* When I'm about to knock the door Minerva kicks the doors open. My mouth lands on the floor at the scene before me. The two beds had been pulled together and in them laid Sting, Rogue and Lucy. I turn to look at Minerva *gulp* and she's fuming. "STING ROGUE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH LUCY!" We share a look between Orga, Rufus, and me. "May their souls rest in peace." I say. "Amen." Rufus and Orga answer. *snickers* "M-Minerva what are you doing here!?" Asks a bewildered Sting. "What am I doing HERE!? I thought Lucy was _missing_ and I _find _her sandwiched between you two. Care to explain?" "What do you mean she's here? Isn't she sleeping with you?" Answers a confused Rogue. "How do you explain _that_!?" *points at bed* "WHATTT!?" Both twins answer. "It's a love triangle!" Squeals MiraJane. *sweatdrops* "Oneechan" Says Elfman. Hearing MiraJane's statement Lucy begins to open her eyes. When we look at them they're full of…nothing. Not a single emotion in sight. "L-Lucy are you okay?" I ask her. "Umm we'll let you get ready Princess. You want us to wait for you?" *shakes head* "Okay we'll wait for you in the dining room." I drag everyone out with me.

Lucy's p.o.v

After they leave I stay in bed. I just don't feel-no I don't feel anything at all. "Hime-sama. I'll prepare you're bath." Somewhere in my mind I register that someone is talking to me. 'Virgo.' "Come on hime, your bath is ready." I let Virgo take care of things for me. I look like a doll getting everything done for me. After she's done dressing me she leaves back to the spirit world and Cancer appears in her place. "Sit here Lucy ebi. I'll do your hair ebi." "Thank you Cancer." I whisper. "You're welcome ebi. Remember you're spirits will always be with you ebi." I just nod in response and he disappears. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing black tights with a black and purple plaid skirt, a purple long sleeve and black flats. I'm not wearing any accessories apart from my dad's black star necklace and purple tear drops for earrings, I have a bow holding my hair back from my face so only my bangs are out. I keep on looking in the mirror till I hear a knock on the door. "Ready to go Princess?" "Loke." "Come on everyone's waiting." "Hai." When we reach the dining room every guild that played in the games is there and looking at me. "Come sit Lucy. You're hungry right?" Someone puts a plate in front of me. "Eat up." I look up. 'MiraJane.' I try to put food on my mouth but I can't seem to swallow. I stand up only to be pushed back down. "EAT." 'Loke' "I'm not hungry." "You'll never get better that way Lucy if you don't eat." I hear Mackarov say. "I'm not hungry." With that I disappear.

Rouge's p.o.v

*sigh* "Its no use. She doesn't want to talk about it, and we didn't leave on the best terms." I say in a defeated tone. Nobody pays attention to me, they're still trying to grasp the concept of Lucy disappearing. Sensing their distress Sting tries to calm people down. "Don't worry. She does this when she doesn't want to face something. She's still in trance after all." "In a way it makes sense. Lucy just can't accept the fact she killed her father." Jura joins in. "One question though, how does she do it?" Asks Quatro Cerberus Master.

.

.

.

"We have no idea." Answers Rufus. The others just stare at us. During this time we feel a magical build up just outside the hotel. "Lucy." I say, voicing everyone's thoughts. I move away from the table and in the direction of the magic. Nothing would have prepared me for what was to come.

Nobody's p.o.v

Lucy Heartfilia stood on the middle of the destroyed city, with a palm up and white balls in said palm. "Lucy what are you doing?" Asks a passive Rogue. After him came the mages that had participated in last nights events. "Time Ark: Reverse." The white balls in Lucy's hand had started moving around the town making everything they touched go to their original (or previous) state. Everyone watched in amusement how the city changed in front of their eyes. Just as soon as everything stated it came to an end, the balls returning to their 'Master'. Lucy sways to the side a bit before being stopped by the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Are you okay Lucy?" "Its okay, it does her body better to use that much magic. Her magic reserves are going through the roofs now. Releasing magic helps her relieve her suffering." Says the pink-haired healer, Porlyusica. 'Suffering?' Is whats going through everyone's minds. "Now that you're feeling better how about that breakfast child?" If anyone dared look into her eyes you would have seen how they grew warm towards the blonde mage. Said mages looks down as if she'd been found stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, but still respectfully followed her.

Lucy's p.o.v

While eating breakfast, I kept feeling everyone's stares. Afterwards the king, the princess and the knight (Arcadios) come in and kneel before me. "We are sorry for calling you traitors when what you did was save our lives. All of them." Begins Arcadios. "I'm sorry for putting you in jail unfairly and threating to hurt your friends." Continues princess Hisui. "Who would have thought that a mere child would have been able to take down such a beast. After 400 years Fiore…no _the whole world_ maybe able to sleep now that Zeref's monstrosity is dead once and for all. Truly an amazing day to remember and celebrate, which is why I'm here. To personally give you your invitation to as the guest of honor at tonight's ball in honor of your amazing feat." He kept on rambaling on what a number she did to Acnologia, ignoring the looks that went around the room. The floor around me starts breaking. *crack* "So you're telling me to attend a party in honor of me killing _my father!" _I was about to burst. 'How dare him.' "NO you've got it all wrong! I-i-i-I didn't know he was the one that taught you your magic. Tough how you put up with him is in itself a feat of its own." The king answers. 'That's it.' Before he can even blink I have my scythe to his throat. The man looked about to piss his pants. "I don't care if you're king. One more word insulting my father and I will behead you." I say all this in an emotionless voice. "H-how d-d-dare you attempt against-" I cut him off with a swing of my scythe and a glare. He turns around, fleeing like the coward he is. "Are you okay Lucy-nee?" I her Wendy ask me. "I'll be in my room." ~Room~ "Leo." "What is it princess? It must be important if you're calling me by my real name." "Tell all the spirits that I'm temporally breaking off their contracts." "WHAT!? NO! If you're leaving you're leaving with us!" "That's not your decision to make Leo. Please go back and inform them that they're going to be with Yukino. You deserve to be with the rest of the zodiac." "Princess please think this through! At least take the White keys with you and the Tiger, they are completely loyal to you, you can't break their trust like this." He says in a leading tone. "Fine. But the rest is staying with Yukino." "Thank you princess. Have a safe journey." After my talk with Leo I start packing my things and writing a letter to Sabertooth.

_**If you're reading this then I left and I'm not coming back. It's for you own safety. Hopefully you'll never find out why. Take good care. I know I promised to always be there for you Rogue, but me leaving doesn't mean I don't care for you. Sting, I didn't leave because I was unhappy, if anything I couldn't be happier. Don't worry if any of you truly need me I'll be there. But please don't do anything stupid. Don't worry I forgive you, all of you(yeah it includes you old man). Take care and don't look for me. You won't find me. **_

_**Love Lucy.**_

After sealing the envelope and putting a magic seal on it, I leave the room in search of Yuki. "Can I talk to you for a second Yuki?" "Of course. After you." I lead us as far away from the slayers as I can. "Yukino. I'm leaving you all of my keys take good care of them." With that I disappear into nothingness.

Yukino's p.o.v

After following Lucy and her leaving her keys in my hands, I run back to the others. Out of breath from running, "Guys Lucy *pants* Lucy left." It takes a moment to process. I have Sting grip my shoulders almost ripping me apart. "Its not true, ITS NOT TRUE! Lucy wouldn't leave us, she can't." Rogue looks paler than usual and he's always pale. Fro comes up with a letter in her hands. "Minna it's a letter from Lucy." Seeing the twins to shock to do anything I take the letter and read it aloud:

"_**If you're reading this then I left and I'm not coming back. It's for you own safety. Hopefully you'll never find out why. Take good care. I know I promised to always be there for you Rogue, but me leaving doesn't mean I don't care for you. Sting, I didn't leave because I was unhappy, if anything I couldn't be happier. Don't worry if any of you truly need me I'll be there. But please don't do anything stupid. Don't worry I forgive you, all of you(yeah it includes you old man). Take care and don't look for me. You won't find me. **_

_**Love Lucy."**_

As I finish reading tears are streaming down my face. Minerva fainted and had been caught by Orga. Rogue feel to his knees crying, his usual mask nowhere to be seen. And Sting…he looked devastated, like a part of him had been ripped off. We where a mess. "How could you do this Lucy? How could you betray us?"

L.H p.o.v

"Are you okay miss?" "Yeah. Just a bit nostalgic. Can I get a ticket to Nightraze please?" "Here you go. The train leaves in 5 min. Good luck." "Thank you." As I was bording the train I couldn't help but remember Sting's motion sickness, Rogue's poker face, Minerva's knocking Sting out, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino laughing their asses off._ 'I'm sorry but if I stay you'll just be in danger. I can't let anything happen to you. Even if it means you hating me the rest of you lives, I will not let _her _near you. Goodbye.'_

**So this is the last chapter of Set Me Free. Don't worry I'll make a sequel I just don't know when. Thanks for all the reviews and views. *hint* reviews help me think faster. *hint* L8r people. ~violetvolpe~**


	26. IMPORTANT

IM SO SORRY! I've got no Internet so I won't update my story and SMF's sequel will have to wait till I sxhool starts. IM SORRY!


	27. ITS'S HERE!

**For those who waited for Set Me Free's sequel its here! Its called Fuck My Life and being updated on Saturday. Thanks for following.**

**~volpe-chan**~


End file.
